


Of Tails and Tentacles

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Mermen, Ocean, Sex, Tentacles, Underwater, octopi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a merboy named Obi-Wan Kenobi, was born in the Coruscant Enclave to the Royal house of Palpatine...
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 29
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibiobiwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/gifts).



> This was written for the Backwards QuiObi kink Bang and was inspired by the gorgeous art done by the fabulous Chibiobiwan that is inserted into the story. Her art was the inspiration for this fic and would not have been written without it. Thank you Chibiobiwan for allowing to me use your art and for working with me to insure it does it justice. Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit. Thanks to Lady DisDayne for the beta.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a merboy named Obi-Wan Kenobi, was born in the Coruscant Enclave to the Royal house of Palpatine. His mother, Queen Taria was born to the Antilles Royal family of the Alderaan Enclave and had met his father, then Prince Palpatine, while serving as an aide to the Alderaanian Senator. As he grew, Obi-Wan became aware that his parents held very different socio-political views, and at times, wondered what had driven his humanitarian mother to bind herself to a merman whose family legacy was all about power and money. 

Obi-Wan was only seven when his grandfather King Plagueis had succumbed to a mysterious illness, and his father had ascended to the throne of the Coruscant Enclave. From that point, his father had spent even less time with the family, many nights sleeping in the apartment adjacent to his office rather than returning to the palace. His mother was better at balancing the needs of her family and her royal duties and strove to create as normal a life as possible for her children. 

Obi-Wan, his younger brother Anakin, and baby sister Ahsoka had grown up in the warm and loving shelter of the palace family wing. His mother’s cousin, Dame Brilanya, had come to live with them to assist their mother after Palpatine took the throne, and had worked with her to install Alderaanian values into them. Their mother had made them aware early on that, although they led privileged lives as scions to the Coruscant ruling family, their position did not make them entitled to any special treatment. They were taught the inclusive, charitable principles of the Alderaani royal houses and learned quickly that rudeness or entitled behavior would not be tolerated.

Under the Queen’s tutelage, Obi-Wan was shielded from the darker influences in the Oceanic Republic for much of his youth. As a result, although Obi-Wan was the heir to the powerful political dynasty, he was kind and loving and treated all people with respect and equality. He and his siblings had flourished in their isolated but happy little world.

Obi-Wan’s education had been one of the only things that his parents had actively argued about. Palpatine believed that at the age of seven, his eldest offspring should be sent to the strict boarding school that he had attended as a youngling. His father had strongly disagreed with his spouse’s decision to keep Obi-Wan sheltered in the family complex, only acquiescing after engaging a group of prestigious tutors to teach him.

It was only after his mother had passed away suddenly, when Ahsoka was just learning to swim, that Obi-Wan’s life changed. Within weeks, Obi-Wan was sent to the exclusive Komari Academy for a more formal education. It was at Komari that Obi-Wan got his first exposure to the elitist behavior of the offspring of other wealthy families that his mother had warned him about. 

Obi-Wan studied at Komari from the age of twelve to fourteen, returning home to the palace only during the brief holiday periods observed at the year-round school. He made very few friends, his personal values at odds with the behaviors of the other elitist students. His only close friend during that time was Bail Organa, a merman from the Alderaan Enclave, whose family had close ties to his mother’s family. He kept in touch with Anakin and Ahsoka with frequent holocalls, though his father was rarely at home when he placed these calls to his siblings. During his time away, his father communicated with him very little, his only messages coming to berate Obi-Wan for some minor infraction. He was sad to be away from his siblings but relieved to be away from the overbearing demands of his father. 

Within weeks of returning home from his last year at Komari, Obi-Wan was sent away again. This time he was off to spend five years completing a program for Je’dai training at the Ashla Training Academy in the Karkaris Enclave. This educational requirement had been stipulated in the nuptial agreement between his parents, even though his father now objected. It was tradition for all members of the Alderaani royal lines to attend this program starting in their fifteenth year, the decree in place to help them develop their natural connection to the Force. Only the fact that Bail Organa would be attending the program as well, made leaving his siblings again so soon tolerable.

Obi-Wan’s time as Ashla turned out to be a very different experience from his years at Komari. Unlike the Komari Academy, the population of this program was very diverse. The students came from all twelve enclaves and he got his first glimpse, outside of books, of the other races in the Oceanic Republic. The academic population included beings of all races, ethnic backgrounds and social standings and most had values that were more in line with Obi-Wan’s ethical views. The material was a blend of academic, mystical and physical training, with philosophy and battle movements taught with equal weight. 

Within his first few weeks at Ashla, it was clear to see why Obi-Wan felt so much more at home here. Social status held no meaning to the majority of the students at Ashla. Rich, poor, royal, common or anything in between, everyone was accepted and treated with respect and courtesy, by the staff and each other. The curriculum was totally different than it had been at Komari. Where the syllabus at Komari had been replete with economic and marketing theories in addition to the standard literature, mathematics and languages, the syllabus at Ashla was filled with courses on ancient history, philosophy, science, ecology as well as a full slate of physical fitness and weapons training. 

Obi-Wan made few close friends in his years at Ashla, more focused on his training than his social circle. Quinlan Vos, a Selkath, from the Manaan Enclave, had joined Bail in becoming one of his closest friends. Unlike Obi-Wan and Bail, Quinlan was a maverick, more likely to break the rules than follow them. But in his heart, Quinlan held strongly to the same humanitarian and ecological principles, drawing them together. The final member of their small circle was a Karkarodon named Reeft. He was a native of Karkaris, and had shown Obi-Wan, Bail and Quinlan all of the more interesting facets of the planet. These friendships had been Obi-Wan’s first profound exposure to other cultures and had amplified the inclusive views his mother had instilled in him. 

Obi-Wan had been friendly with most of the other students, but those associations had been casual. He’d had good relationships with all of the instructors and that had influenced the one problematic relationship Obi-Wan had cultivated, with an octopus named Xanatos DeCrion. They had consistently been the two top students in their year and jealousy had morphed Xan from classmate into his nemesis.

The instructors at Ashla were also worlds away from the instructors at Komari. No longer was he required to sit in silence in a bleary domed room, memorizing material by rote and not allow to ever question the information presented. At Ashla, the classroom atmosphere was relaxed, many times being held in one of the coral grottos or along the sea floor amid the kelp, seaweed and nave. It was a perfect atmosphere for learning. Every instructor greeted questions with openness and value and most even welcomed enthusiastic debate on all varieties of philosophical points.

All the instructors were wonderful, but Obi-Wan had to admit that his favorite classes were the ones taught by Professor Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn was large octopus, with long chestnut hair, that swirled around his head in tendrils. He had a well-trimmed beard and beautiful blue eyes, that creased in the corners whenever he smiled. His voice was like rough silk when he spoke, his lilting brogue confirming that he had not been born on Karkaris. The eight green tentacles jutting out from his waist, swirled through the water, their movements dependent upon his degree of enthusiasm for the current subject. If he was totally honest with himself, he probably would have done better in his economics classes if Professor Jinn had been teaching them. 

Professor Jinn had helped Obi-Wan reach inside himself to find his connection to the Force, to draw on the mystical energy to augment both his understanding of the world around him and his physical strength. The stronger his connection to the Force became, the easier it became to lose himself in its welcoming warmth. Although he had been taught meditation by his mother at a young age, it had never calmed and focused him the way it did now. 

Needless to say, the physical training classes were the ones Obi-Wan most looked forward to. Swimming through the ocean at breakneck speeds, sparkling blades slamming against one another in offense or defense, with acrobatic flips and dives as much a part of the rhythms as the swinging blades. Hours of calisthenics, swimming and spring-boarding, would fade into long meditations on the balance of the body and mind.

It was the most peace Obi-Wan had achieved since the death of his mother and the revelation that the real world was nothing like his earlier sheltered life. The fact that Professor Jinn taught many of those classes also added to the pleasure. The delight of being dwarfed by that large body as his form was corrected or his blade position adjusted would fuel his dreams for a long time. His sexual awakening had occurred as the crush on his professor had blossomed and nights spent kissing and petting with Bail and Quinlan had become a wonderful way to end the day. 

Obi-Wan had been depressed for weeks as the end of his five years at the Academy neared. As much as he had missed his siblings while away, he was reluctant to leave. He had discovered kindred spirits in his friends and teachers at Ashla, where philanthropic philosophy and concern for the needs and rights of every being replaced the greed and selfishness of the elites ruling the Oceanic Republic. 

Returning home at his father’s insistence, Obi-Wan pushed his longing for Ashla aside and concentrated on continuing his studies. He enrolled in Coruscant University, registering for classes that would fulfill the requirements for dual degrees in galactic politics and oceanic history. Like at Ashla, he met a number of people outside his normal sphere of contact, some of whom became close friends. He had continued to explore his sexuality as time passed, memories of bright blue eyes and a warm smile always hiding in his heart. 

Bant Errin had been his first close friend at the university, a mon calamari from the Mon Cala Enclave, who was also studying oceanic history and shared many of his classes. They had become close, and he found that almost from the beginning, she was one of the few people he could be fully honest with. Another being he had met early on was Siri Tachi, a sea nymph whose home enclave was Chandrila. Siri, with her sparkling blonde hair and piercing gaze, had become his first real lover. Their relationship had been explosive, the sex was great but their conflicting temperaments led to some very volatile disagreements. Their intimate relationship had ended after about five cycles when they realized that they made much better friends than lovers. 

For the remainder of the academic year, Obi-Wan only dated casually, spending what free time he had doing things with friends. He returned to the palace during his longer school break, but found the atmosphere at home stifling. He spent most of his break with his siblings, Anakin and Ahsoka, as they were unhappy to discover that he had decided to live on campus after only being home for one cycle. When he wasn’t with his siblings or attending political gatherings at his father’s insistence, he read voraciously. He had obtained a list of optional texts from all of his professors and had been going through them at a rapid pace.

When he returned to campus for his second year, Obi-Wan met someone else who would become a big part of his life, a merman named Garen Muln. They shared a number of political science classes and started out study partners. Soon they had gathered a few other students, a Nautolan named Kit Fisto, and an octopus named Bruck Chun, and along with Bant and Siri, the group became inseparable. The six of them, or any combination thereof, went to holos together, and played sabacc, clacball or digotto in their free time. 

At the end of the academic year, Obi-Wan again returned to the palace. He had arrived looking forward to spend his entire break with his siblings, but his father had other plans. He had been assigned to complete the research needed for a trade bill the King wanted Senator Sate Pestage to sponsor in the republic senate. In addition, Anakin had been enrolled in a summer training program for youth with political aspirations.

Obi-Wan had been disappointed to find that Anakin would be leaving to attend the two-cycle program in the Naboo Enclave in two days. Putting aside his research for the moment, he focused on spending as much time as possible with his brother. By late-meal the first day, he found he was becoming concerned. Although Anakin had only been five when their mother died, she had given them both the same foundation of humanitarian responsibility and Dame Brilanya had continued his siblings’ education along that purview. But without their mother’s input on both her strong beliefs and his educational direction, their father’s more elitist and pecuniary views appeared to have taken hold. 

During the summer, Obi-Wan spent most of his free time with Ahsoka and was relieved to see that she still held strong to their mother’s philanthropical belief’s. He contacted Anakin as often as possible in Theed, trying to undo the damage their father had done. He asked about the other students he had met, hoping he might develop a friendship that might help him see more clearly. After a few weeks, one name was coming up more and more often in their conversations, Padme Amidala Naberrie. 

Obi-Wan fought to hide his smiles as his brother waxed poetic about the young mermaid from the Naboo Enclave. Having just turned fifteen, Anakin was just coming into his sexual awakening and only had eyes for Padme. Two years older than his brother, the mermaid was a teaching assistant for the program. Listening to him fawn over her, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think back to his infatuation with Professor Jinn when he had been at Ashla. He was thrilled to hear that Padme’s beliefs were more humanitarian and hoped that this infatuation would help to tone down Anakin’s more elitist lean.

Anakin had only returned home the day before Obi-Wan had to leave to return to university so they had very little time to have any conversations of import. Each time Obi-Wan tried to get any information about what had been discussed during the seminars but all Anakin could talk about was Padme. Anakin had come back with a substantial collection of holos and he spent hours flipping through them. Obi-Wan had to admit the young mermaid was beautiful and he bit back his admonition when his brother insisted he would marry her.

During Obi-Wan’s third year at Coruscant University, Anakin had departed to begin his Je’dai training at the Ashla Academy. Although Anakin had spent most of the summer away from home, life at Ashla was very different and he had struggled to adjust. After their mother died, their father had opted to continue with private, hand selected, tutors for his younger son instead of sending him off to Komari Academy as he had with Obi-Wan. The curriculum had been tailored to focus Anakin’s learning to more directly line up with King Palpatine’s agenda, a stark contrast to the more philanthropic ideology that their mother had set up.

Obi-Wan’s third and fourth years proceeded in much the same pattern. His group of friends remained the same, the only thing that changed after a few cycles was that he and Garen became intimate. At first it was pretty intense, Obi-Wan jumping into sex with his male friend with both fins. It was often just the two of them, Obi-Wan’s single person dorm room a haven for the privacy they wanted. It took a few cycles for things to cool down until eventually they just returned to being friends, albeit friends with benefits. He skipped the trip home during his longest break after his third year, deciding instead to take an advanced course on oceanic genetics, much to the disappointment of Ahsoka. 

Obi-Wan returned home for about a year after he received his first degrees. He was grateful he had been able to keep in contact with his friends from Coruscant University as well as his friends from Ashla. Over the course of that year, he had travelled to visit Bant in Mon Calamari and to visit Bruck in Telos IV. He travelled to Alderaan and spent a cycle visiting Bail and getting to know more of his mother’s family. Quinlan had joined them for a ten and Bail had taken them to all the nightspots in Aldera. Garen and Kit lived in the Coruscant Enclave so he was able to get together with them as well. He spent as much time with Ahsoka as possible as she was finding the house very lonely without Anakin. They were both relieved when Dame Brilanya announced that she was returning to Alderaan and that her older sister, Lady Quianna would be coming to replace her, bringing her ten-year-old daughter, Brie, with her. 

With Brie’s arrival, Ahsoka now had a friend and companion so that left Obi-Wan with more freedom. He spent his time reading and examining ancient history and law texts when he wasn’t serving as a research assistant for his father during the senate sessions. The things he observed during his time in the senate saddened him. The laws being passed in the most recent session were written in ways to increase profit rather than for the health and welfare of the Clans. He and King Palpatine argued often, their viewpoints on what was best for the Oceanic Republic vastly different. Sometimes Obi-Wan felt that he had been spawned in the wrong age, that he belonged in a wiser, more compassionate time. 

After his period serving as the king’s research assistant had been completed, Obi-Wan found his intellectual appetite had not been appeased. After much discussion, he managed to convince his father that returning to his studies would benefit both the clan and himself. He enrolled for a two-year program at Chandrila University, pursuing an advanced degree in ancient republic oceanic history under the renowned Professor Mon Mothma. He was happy to find that life in the Chandrila Enclave was more relaxed than life in Coruscant, its distance from the capital allowing for a more cultural and less political slant. He continued to explore his sexuality, brief hook-ups with variety of species and genders, but none of them held his interest for more than a couple of encounters. The memory of green tentacles, deep blue eyes and a lilting brogue continued to haunt his heart and his dreams. 

When Obi-Wan returned to the palace after completing his advanced degree, he was appointed to serve the remainder of the term of a Coruscanti senator who had taken ill. He found his time in the senate draining. Although there were only two sitting senators from each of the thrity clans of the Oceanic Republic, getting those sixty people to come to a consensus on any topic was almost impossible. Each of the twelve clans’ representatives were focused only on what had a direct impact on their enclaves. The constant bickering had sent him home at the end of each day with his head pounding and his heart sore. 

Finding himself at loose ends when the senator recovered enough to take back his seat, Obi-Wan searched for something to fill his time. He volunteered with a number of charitable organizations and even joined his friend, Bail Organa, on a disaster relief mission to the remote Ondo Enclave. The Aqualish population has been devastated by virulent pandemic and the scientists on Alderaan had developed a cure. It had been rewarding work, and when it ended, he was left feeling more bereft. 

While he had been on Ondo, Obi-Wan had missed three holocalls from Anakin, and when he retrieved the messages, he became concerned. His brother was struggling at the Ashla Academy, homesick, and frustrated with all the vague philosophical concepts and other theoretical material. The only thing he enjoyed was physical training, but even in that he had complaints. Professor Jinn was holding him back, keeping him from moving onto more advanced training because of stupid little things, as Anakin called them. 

Hoping a visit from him would help, Obi-Wan left a message for his father, packed an overnight bag and headed into the hangar for a submersible. It took him only a few minutes to run pre-checks and to settle into the pilot seat. He programmed in his navigation route, maneuvered out of the hangar and was on his way. During the trip, his thoughts drifted from worry over his brother to anticipation of seeing Professor Jinn again. 

Four hours later, Obi-Wan was almost bouncing with anticipation as he pulled the submersible into a berth in the Academy hangar. He smiled as he greeted the familiar attendant and swam into the administrative area. He continued to Professor Jinn’s office, hoping to speak to the instructor before he went off to speak to his brother. Luck was with him as he saw the light reflecting through the window and drew in a calming breath before knocking on the door. 

“Enter,” echoed from inside the room and Obi-Wan felt his insides flutter at the sound of the lilting brogue. 

Opening the door, Obi-Wan swam across the threshold and smiled at the familiar site of the handsome form seated behind the desk. “Hello, there,” he said, immediately chiding himself for being so forward. “I hope I’m not disturbing you, Professor Jinn,” he added quickly.

“Not at all,” the professor replied, with a warm smile. “And since you’re no longer a student here, call me Qui-Gon.”

“Thank you, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan amended, pleased with the feel of the name rolling from his lips.

“How have you been Obi-Wan and what brings you to our remote portion of the sea?” Qui-Gon asked as he pointed Obi-Wan to a chair. 

Settling into the seat, Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and fought whether his answer should take the safe route or being more truthful. In the end he chose both. “I wanted to check on my brother, if possible. I received a couple of concerning messages from him recently. Also, I miss being here.”

Another smile made its way into the deep blue eyes as Qui-Gon answered. “You’re welcome here anytime, Obi-Wan. You were such a devoted student and it was clear to see that you absorbed our teachings like a sponge and our philosophies have become entrenched into your very being.”

“Thank you. I was the happiest I have been in my lifetime, during the five years I was a student here.” Obi-Wan admitted, fighting the blush rising at the compliment.

“I have used you as an example to many since your days here. I have followed your path over the years and what I’ve seen is impressive,” Qui-Gon continued. “You are one of the Je’dai’s best and brightest. I am thankful for whatever small part I may have played in your growth.”

The blush grew and Obi-Wan fought not to hide his face. “More than you could ever know, Qui-Gon. There are many amazing instructors here but none of their words resonated so strongly in my heart and mind as yours did.”

Qui-Gon rose from his chair and walked over to where Obi-Wan was seated and placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You honor me, oileanach. You’re a teacher’s dream, so open, so willing to learn, so receptive.”

A wealth of emotions blossomed in him and Obi-Wan turned to look at his teacher’s face and covered one of the large hands with his own. “I was lost after my mother died. She was my center. The foundation of my beliefs was spawned by her as completely as my flesh was. It was only after I came to Ashla that I found my center again and you were instrumental to that process. I only wish…” Obi-Wan stopped, embarrassed by even thinking of the possibility. 

“Wish what, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon whispered, his free hand stroking down the side of Obi-Wan’s check.

“Wish that I could stay, that we could find the opportunity to get to know each other better.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and added before he was unable to, “One merman to another.”

“You can stay, as a visitor, even as a teaching assistant if you would like,” Qui-Gon replied. “Anything more, must be left to the will of Neptune.” Qui-Gon moved away and settled back behind his desk. “Now for the more immediate issue, Anakin.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, blowing out his frustration on an exhale. “I was hoping I could see him and try to find out what his issue is.”

“You may speak with him, of course,” Qui-Gon agreed. “I tried to speak with him a number of times, but he just becomes more resentful. One of the teaching assistants heard him tell another student that I was picking on him, that I was jealous because of his abilities.”

“He said something similar in his messages, which makes no sense to me,” Obi-Wan agreed. “You have always been empathetic and impartial when discussing any matters concerning a student’s training or classwork.”

“I do my best,” Qui-Gon replied, getting up. “I’ll send someone to get him. You can use my office to talk so you can have some privacy. We can talk afterwards.”

“Thank you, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said as the door closed behind the professor. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, pushing aside all thoughts of the handsome octopus who had just swam out the door and calming his mind to deal with his brother. 

Obi-Wan was drawn from his thoughts as the door slid open and Anakin’s voice echoed through the room. 

“You wanted to see me Professor Jinn,” Anakin asked, voice bristling with annoyance. It took a moment for Anakin to realize no one sat behind the desk and recognize who was seated in the other chair. “Obi-Wan,” he exclaimed, annoyance completely disappearing. “What are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan rose from the chair, floated over to his brother and drew him into a tight hug. “I’m here to see you, of course. Why else would I have travelled to the far end of the seas?”

Anakin pulled back from the hug and looked up at his older brother. “Thank Neptune. Did father send you to bring me home?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan leaned on the professor’s desk and looked up at his brother in surprise. “Father doesn’t even know I’m here. I was on Ondo with Bail Organa on a relief mission and didn’t get your messages until this morning,” he explained. “You only have six months left to complete the program. Why would you want to leave now?”

“I hate it here,” Anakin yelled. “This place is stupid, all the ridiculous rules, the stupid classes. Who cares about philanthropy or ecology or where I need to have my feet when I swing my blade or throw my spear? I’m a better fighter than anyone else here. They just don’t want to admit it?”

Obi-Wan grabbed the side of his brother’s tail and pushed him into the chair. The anger pulsing from Anakin was almost tangible and he hoped that familiar move from their childhood would decrease it. “Those things are important, Anakin. We learn these skills for the benefit of our clan, to be able to defend the weak should the need arise, not to prove who is the best fighter. Mother taught us that.” 

“The best way to keep the clan safe is money and power,” Anakin retorted. “I’m no longer the little boy who believes in fairy tales, Obi-Wan. I’ve grown up and I understand how things work.”

“That’s father talking,” Obi-Wan argued. “Money and power are not the answer. Unless the needs of the populace take precedence over the drive for profits, we’ve failed as leaders. Don’t be so naïve.”

“You’re the one who’s naïve, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groused. “The oceans will always be controlled by those with wealth and power. You and Padme are wrong if you think the majority of the population cares one iota for anyone but themselves.” The anger evaporated from his brother’s face as he added, “I miss her.”

The quick change in Anakin’s demeanor surprised him. When nothing else was said, Obi-Wan prodded. “It’s been four years. I would think you’ve both changed during that time.”

“We’ve kept in touch all that time,” Anakin insisted. “I even managed to get assigned to a research mission to the Naboo Enclave a few cycles ago. I spent every minute I wasn’t working with Padme.” He looked earnestly at his brother, “I love her, Obi-Wan, and I miss her so much that I ache.”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, torn between chiding his brother or empathizing with him. “It’s only six more cycles, Anakin. If your love is true, it will wait for you.”

“That’s what Padme says,” Anakin admitted, though his expression clearly said that he doubted that. “She’ll be on Coruscant starting next cycle, serving as an aide to their junior senator. I’d be able to see her all the time.” 

“And she will still be there when you finish your training,” Obi-Wan countered, though it was obvious his words may have made things worse. “Would it help if I hung around for a few days?”

“They won’t let you do that,” Anakin scoffed. “I have so many demerits, there is no way they’ll make an exception for me.”

“Professor Jinn said I was welcome here anytime,” Obi-Wan countered. “He even said I could serve as a teaching assistant if I was interested.”

“Obi-Wan, always teacher’s pet,” Anakin said sarcastically, but the look of relief on his face was at odds with the words. 

Obi-Wan tugged on his brother’s tail again before pushing him towards the door. “Head back to class. I’ll speak to Professor Jinn and meet you in the dining hall for late meal.” He was relieved when Anakin did as he was told without argument and dropped back into his chair. Now he just had to find a way to get his father to agree.

A glance at the schedule above Professor Jinn’s desk explained why he hadn’t returned. Knowing that physical training classes normally lasted two hours, Obi-Wan decided to wander around the complex. He swam down the corridors, stopping briefly to greet a few of the instructors who’s been here during his time. Everyone was friendly and welcoming, greeting him as if he’d been gone for a cycle instead of for six years. A sense of comradery filled him, pushing out the lingering loneliness that had haunted him. 

As he made his way out of the complex and into the open sea, Obi-Wan’s thoughts shifted from his brother to Professor Jinn. Although his offer to Anakin had been sincere, staying here would also allow him to avail himself of an opportunity he’d only dreamed of. The sound of voices drifted towards him and he followed them into the coral grotto. Anakin was part of the group assembled there, each student running through the movements of a kata under Qui-Gon’s watchful eye. He kept out of sight, wanting to observe both his brother’s progress and his interaction with both his fellow students and the instructor. He quickly came to see that although Anakin had memorized the sequence, there was no flow to his movements. He was moving stiffly, and Obi-Wan was unable to catch any hint of the Force flowing through his movements. 

When he used the Force to look closer, Qui-Gon must have sensed his presence because he turned to look in his direction. He flashed a half smile and after a nod, he turned back to his students. His insides fluttered as his focus remained on the fluid motions of the gorgeous octopus, tentacles moving as fluently as hands would when he spoke. His mind quickly imagined what those tentacles would feel like against his tail and he had to use the Force to quell his body’s reaction.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Obi-Wan forced himself to turn his attention back to the group of students. While most of them were tapping into the Force to augment their movements, a few were moving by rote as Anakin did. He wondered if a being’s degree of sensitivity affected this or if it was just a problem of focus. He knew that Anakin had a high degree of sensitivity but he’d not had the same early training as Obi-Wan and it seems that had affected his proficiency. Obi-Wan had benefited from early training with their mother for much longer than Anakin and he knew that had helped him immensely when he arrived at Ashla. He knew that his father had engaged a Force tutor for his brother, but the few times he had met the merman, he’d wondered at the murky feel of his Force presence. 

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were derailed when he saw Qui-Gon swimming towards him. “How did your conversation with Anakin go?” he asked, after he confirmed that all the students had left the area.

“Not as well as I would have liked,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I hoped I could make him see how much his time here would help him in the future but …” he let the sentence trail off as one of Qui-Gon’s tentacles came to rest on his shoulder.

“Don’t give up on him Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon advised. “He still has a lot of maturing to do. Much more than you did at his age.”

“I won’t, and in that vein, does your previous offer still stand?” Obi-Wan asked, a bit nervous to be so forward.

“Definitely. You’re welcome to stay and I’d love to have you help with a few classes,” Qui-Gon said with a smile. “You would be a great role model for the older students.”

“I’ll have to see what I can arrange.” Obi-Wan stated, wondering how his father would accept the news. He glanced at his chrono and sighed. “I promised to meet Anakin for late meal, but I would really like to get your opinion on his situation. Can we meet up later?”

“Certainly. Do you remember where my personal quarters are?” Qui-Gon asked, an expression on his face that Obi-Wan had never seen before. 

“I do,” Obi-Wan replied, his breath catching as all thought of his brother left him. 

“Perfect, any time after 1900 hours would be fine for me. See you then,” Qui-Gon replied, the warm weight of his tentacle slipping from Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan floated in the water for a long time after the professor swam away, his thoughts in disarray. Had he read too much in being invited into Qui-Gon’s personal quarters or imagined the suggestive look that sparkled in the ocean blue eyes? That was a question he would have to wait to answer. For now, he had to meet Anakin, check with the quartermaster to obtain quest quarters and contact his father.

His meal with Anakin went pretty well. Obi-Wan kept the conversation light, sharing some news of home and some details from his trip to Ondo. Anakin spoke mostly about Padme, though he did mention two of his classmates in passing. He wanted to wait until he’d had more of a chance to observe his brother before delving deeper into the situation and he could see that Anakin was relieved that he hadn’t brought it up.

The conversation with his father was another story. According to Palpatine’s secretary, the King had been enraged when he found out Obi-Wan had left Coruscant without clearing it with him. He was left waiting for a long while, a known tactic for his father when he was annoyed. Obi-Wan played his role carefully when Palpatine finally answered, apologizing for his lack of consideration and focusing on the delay in receiving his brother’s messages and on his concern for Anakin as the reason for his haste. He omitted the information about being asked to be a teaching assistant, knowing his father would consider it below his station. He also kept the potential length of his stay vague, stressing that the needs of his brother would decide it.

It was a little before 1900 when Palpatine reluctantly agreed. Getting quarters assigned was an easy feat and Obi-Wan grabbed his bag from his submersible and headed to them. He moisturized his skin and scales, pleased to see the blue of his tail gleaming as the salt build up was wiped away. He cleaned his face and his teeth before turning to his hair. 

Unknown to his father, Obi-Wan had never cut the braid that spoke of his years at Ashla, unwinding the strands and twining them into the ponytail at the back of his head to keep its existence hidden. Pulling out the small box that held his beads and ties, he set it on the counter and removed the tie holding the longer hair in place. He brushed through the long strands until they were smooth and slid them through the purple bead until it rested flush against his skull. After sliding in the red one, he braided the hair below them to hold them in place, working down about one quarter of the length before sliding the strands through the green and yellow beads. He continued to braid the rest of the length once those two beads were secured, before sliding it through the last blue bead. 

After securing that bead, Obi-Wan tied it off with the matching blue tie, resecured his ponytail and smiled at the face that looked back at him from the mirror. With six years having passed, it was longer than it had been when he was a student, hanging almost to his waist even in its braided state. Having it, even though he never wore it openly, gave him a tangible memento of a time that held some of his happiest memories.

Pleased with his appearance, Obi-Wan left the quarters and headed down the hallway. The guest quarters were located on the opposite side of the complex from the student quarters, so Obi-Wan saw only a few staff members as he swam to Qui-Gon’s quarters. When he stopped outside the door, he took a few long breaths, struggling to contain the anticipation that filled him. The door slid open almost immediately at his knock, and Qui-Gon smiled warmly as he waved him inside. “Come in. Glad you made it.”

“Sorry I’m late. The discussion with my father took longer than I expected,” Obi-Wan said as he swam into the room. 

Qui-Gon laughed at that statement. “Knowing of King Palpatine, I would think that calling it a discussion is being overly charitable.”

“Well, if you taught me one thing, Professor, it was how to couch the truth in diplomatic language,” Obi-Wan admitted as he settled onto the couch Qui-Gon pointed to. 

“A lesson you’ve learned very well, if the information I’ve been able to access is correct,” Qui-Gon replied. He leaned forward and ran his fingers down the length of Obi-Wan’s braid. “You kept it.”

“A keepsake from a very significant period in my life,” Obi-Wan declared, His voice lowered to almost a whisper as he added, “and a reminder of some beings who were a very important part of that period” 

He pointed to a bottle of deep purple liquor sitting on the table before him. When Obi-Wan nodded, Qui-Gon filled two fluted glasses with the liquid, handed one to his guest and picked up the other. “To reminders of the past and possibilities of the future.” 

They clinked the glasses together and each raised one to their lips. Obi-Wan swallowed the smooth liquid, relishing the burn that accompanied the flavorful fluid. “Akavin Liqueur. Your tastes have improved, Qui-Gon.”

“Well, after everyone I know refused to share drinks with me as long as I served skannbult likker, I decided to experiment to find something they would consider more palatable,” Qui-Gon said, his self-deprecating tone only marred by his smiling eyes. 

“Glad to know that old octupi are actually able to learn new wiles,” Obi-Wan taunted with a bright smile.

“Join me on the training fields tomorrow and you can judge my age for yourself,” Qui-Gon retorted, settling down beside Obi-Wan on the couch. “But for now, I would like to hear first hand about what you’ve been doing these past six years.” 

After taking another sip from his drink, Obi-Wan began to fill his former professor in on the events in his life since he’d left Ashla six years early. Qui-Gon listened intently, with only a few interruptions for questions or comments. Qui-Gon also told him a few stories of things that had occurred at Ashla with a number of people he knew. 

After Qui-Gon refilled their drinks, Obi-Wan dove into the problem he’d come to Ashla for, Anakin. “I was distressed to see that Anakin seemed out of balance when I watched his practice earlier. Has this been an issue since he arrived or is it something that developed recently?”

“I’m not sure, since I no longer teach any classes for the first and second year students,” Qui-Gon replied. “But it’s been evident since his first classes with me, and honestly it’s puzzled me, remembering how strong your connection with the Force is.” 

“I should have realized he would have difficulty adjusting and made more of an effort to come around and support him,” Obi-Wan admitted, remorse evident in his tone. 

Qui-Gon brought one of his tentacles up, placing it supportively around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You’re not his parent, Obi-Wan, and you were busy treading your own new path.”

“I’m his older brother and should have known and done something. He was only five when our mother died, and didn’t have the benefit of her nurturing and insightful devotion during his most formative years.” His voice shook with emotion as he forced out the painful admission. “Father sent me off to Komari only a few weeks after mother’s death and I was too wrapped up in my own grief to see much else.”

The tip of the tentacle draped over Obi-Wan’s shoulder stroked gently down his arm. “What were you, thirteen?” Qui-Gon asked gently. 

“Twelve.” He choked out, fighting the years of conditioning drilled into him that he should never show weakness.

“Obi-Wan, you were still a child yourself,” Qui-Gon maintained. 

“Looking back on it now, it’s almost like Father was trying to keep us apart,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Between Komari and Ashla, I was away from home for almost nine years, not counting the short holiday visits. Anakin was thirteen by the time I finished my time here, and within two cycles, I was enrolled at Coruscant University. Even though I still lived at home that first year, I was absorbed in my schoolwork and my new friends and spent way less time than I should have with Anakin and Ahsoka.”

“That is perfectly natural. Obi-Wan, especially for siblings with such an age disparity,” Qui-Gon reassured. “Just because you spent less time with them doesn’t mean that your caring and love for them was any less.” 

“It doesn’t make it any easier to accept.” Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, his struggle with his admissions obvious. “Towards the end of my second year, I noticed a few concerns with his demeanor so I had planned on spending most of my summer break with him. When I got home, the King assigned me exhaustive research project and sent Anakin off to a political science summer program on Naboo. I saw him for three days before he left and one day when he returned. I left to go back to University without anyone bothering to tell me that Anakin would be leaving for Ashla within two tens,” Obi-Wan stated softly. “I found out when I commed home to talk to him and Ahsoka told me he was here.”

“I can understand your regret, but again, this was not your responsibility.” Qui-Gon reassured.

Anger entered into his voice as Obi-Wan argued. “It’s not like Father cares about any of us, unless it’s for what we can do to cement his power or advance his image. I knew first hand what life was like there. It’s why I stayed on campus during the break between my third and fourth years. I didn’t want to deal with Father.” He took a deep breath, fighting to calm himself before adding, “I never understood why my mother married him.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon consoled, pulling the younger man to lean against him. “You can’t change the past. All you can do is learn from it and move forward.” He grasped Obi-Wan chin, lifting his face to meet his gaze. “You’ll find a way to help him and I will do everything I can to help you.”

In spite of his internal turmoil, the feel of those fingers on his chin and the concern in the blue eyes, sent a wave of desire through Obi-Wan. He stared at the octopus beside him, looking for any evidence that there was anything more than the concern of a friend in that gaze. It was as if time had stopped and nothing existed but the two of them in that moment. Wavering between pulling away or leaning in, the decision was moot when Qui-Gon leaned in and covered his lips in a gentle kiss. 

When he pulled back, Qui-Gon smiled and rose from the couch. “But none of these things need to be resolved tonight. You need to sleep, Obi-Wan. Meet me in my office at 1200 hours. I’ll order mid meal and we can talk about Anakin and anything else you feel needs to be discussed.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to agree or just pull Qui-Gon back down to the couch where he could ravish him. A wide yawn made the decision for him. He grasped a green tentacle and pulled himself to his feet. “You are a very exasperating man, Professor Jinn,” he grumbled.

“So I’ve been told, “Qui-Gon chuckled. He directed his guest towards the door, wrapping the tentacle Obi-Wan had used for leverage around the young merman’s waist. Leaning down, he kissed him again, running his fingers along the braid hanging down his chest. “Sleep well, Obi-Wan.”

The feel of the errant limb slipping from his waist and sliding down the length of his tail in time with the farewell wish, left Obi-Wan grumbling. Deciding he could give as well as get, Obi-Wan wrapped his hand behind Qui-Gon’s neck and pulled him down for a lengthy kiss. When their lips separated, he waved the door open and swam through it without another word. His grumble turned to a wry smile, as he made his way back to his quarters. He might have trouble getting to sleep tonight, but he was pretty sure that Qui-Gon would experience the same difficulty. 

As expected, sleep had not come easily and Obi-Wan had spent the night drifting amid dreams and fantasies that all featured the same gorgeous face and exquisite body. When he had finally awakened fully, he was unsurprised to find his cock hard and leaking. Since he had no place to be for a couple more hours, he stayed in bed and indulged in a lengthy session of self-pleasure. The images behind his eyelids were identical to his dreams and it was easy to imagine that the hand stroking him was larger and the touches over his nipples and ass were from those flexible tentacles instead of his own fingers. When he finally spurted his release over his fist, Qui-Gon’s name was on his lips and in his heart. 

When Obi-Wan regained enough energy to rise, he cleaned up, dressed and settled in to meditate. He was still very concerned about his brother and he hoped that by quieting his mind, he might be able to find some direction to a path to help him. 

The chirp of his chrono drew Obi-Wan from his meditation, reminding him of his lunch date with Qui-Gon. His memories from last night sent a flutter of anticipation through him and he couldn’t hide his smile as he swam out the door. 

Obi-Wan had almost reached Qui-Gon’s office when the door opened and a belugan student, one that he recognized from Anakin’s class, came out. The student looked him over before swimming away, and all he could hope was that he had not been recognized. He knocked on the door and it immediately opened to admit him. 

“Good afternoon, Obi-Wan. You look relaxed so I take it that you slept well,” Qui-Gon greeted with a smile.

“That, among other things,” Obi-Wan replied, as he entered the office. “And you?”

“Very well, thank you,” Qui-Gon answered, before pointing to the food spread out on the desk and adding, “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“Famished, in all ways,” Obi-Wan said with a wink. He settled into the chair in front of the professor’s desk and waited until Qui-Gon had settled into his. Both men filled plates and settled into their meal with only sporadic conversation. 

It wasn’t until their plates were empty and they had refilled their mugs that Obi-Wan spoke. “I followed your advice and meditated on Anakin’s situation.” He stopped for a moment, struggling to find the right words. “Is it possible for something to influence an individual’s Force connection?”

Qui-Gon picked up his tea mug, taking a sip as he contemplated the question. “Everything that occurs in a being’s life impacts them in some way,” He declared. “Most don’t alter an individual’s path but significant events can have a major impact. Did you have a specific event in mind?” 

“Our mother’s death of course. But as much as her absence affected all of us, I’m more concerned about Father’s influence.” Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hand as he pondered the thought. “During my meditation this morning, some things jumped out that I had never noticed before. Anakin was sweet as a young child, more concerned about others than he ever was about himself, much like Mother. Looking back at both my return from Komari and my return from Ashla, his demeanor had undergone a major shift. No longer companionate and caring, Anakin had become demanding and self-centered, only concerned about his own wants and needs. Even reasonable requests were met with argument, and even when he acquiesced, a shadow of his anger lay simmering beneath the surface.”

“And you think your father encouraged this?” Qui-Gon asked, in surprise.

“Encouraged is probably not the right description, especially since we both know how the King deals with anyone who defies him,” Obi-Wan answered reluctantly. “But with mother gone and me sent away for all those years, the only real role model Anakin had was Father.”

“I can see that affecting Anakin’s personality but how could it affect his Force connection?” Qui-Gon queried. He could see his former student wringing his hands, obviously struggling with something. “Obi-Wan, anything you say will remain between us. I just want to help you and Anakin.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, before explaining. “I have never shared this with anyone Qui-Gon, but I know I can trust you. Father is a strong Force-sensitive, although the majority of the time, he conceals it. Before I left to come here, I remember asking him to tell me about his time at Ashla and was shocked when he told me he had never attended the academy. When I asked why, he told me my grandfather, Plagueis, disagreed with the academy’s philosophical tenets and had augmented his personal lessons with private tutors. The few times my father’s full Force presence was revealed to me had been during disagreements with my mother and it had both shocked and terrified me.”

It was Qui-Gon’s turn be contemplative. “If the King has that strong a presence, it’s highly possible that he’s been influencing your brother, especially with your mother’s influence no longer a factor.”

“So, what do I do?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Spend as much time as you can with your brother, see if you can get him to agree to joint meditations,” Qui-Gon suggested. “That would be the best way to see if your theory is accurate. I’ll see what I can discover during classes, focusing specifically on the tenor of his passive Force sense.” Qui-Gon collected the remaining food and dishes, and placed everything on the tray. “Now, I have a class to teach.”

Obi-Wan rose from his chair, swimming into the octopus’ path as he came around his desk. “What, no dessert? But I saved room.” Without waiting for a reply, he moved forward and pressed his lips to Qui-Gon’s. Like the night before, he deepened the kiss quickly, pushing his tongue past the parted lips and tasting deeply. When he pulled back, he smiled at the look on the octopus’ face. “That will have to suffice. Enjoy your class, Professor.”

“Until tonight, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replied, with a yank on the long braid. They swam out the door together, their aroused state eroding their normally smooth strokes

That began a pattern that continued for six more days. Obi-Wan would spend his mornings meditating, reading or masturbating until it was time to meet Qui-Gon for lunch in his office. During the afternoons, he would spend any time Anakin did not have classes with his brother, talking, running through katas, and a few times actually convincing him to meditate with him. He met a number of his brother’s friends, using idle chatter to try to get more insight into Anakin’s state of mind. They would share late meal before Anakin would head back to his quarters to study and Obi-Wan would head to Qui-Gon’s quarters. They’d spend the evening talking about any number of subjects, some menial, some important. But the conversations were always interesting. As the end of the night drew near, talk to change to kisses and touches, as they slowly learned all the sensitive spots on each other upper bodies. Each night they went a little further, slowly working towards the more intimate joining they both wanted. 

On the eighth day after Obi-Wan’s arrival, the comfortable routine came to a screeching halt. Receiving a holocall from King Palpatine’s seneschal, Obi-Wan was ordered to return to Coruscant at once. The stated reason for his recall was to attend a trade conference in his father’s stead but Obi-Wan could almost hear the undercurrents of his father’s displeasure in the seneschal’s tone. 

Obi-Wan struggled to contain his disappointment as he unplaited his braid and secured the long strands back into his ponytail. He tossed his belongings into his travel bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed out to find his brother. He stopped by the administrative offices to let them know he would be leaving and get the information about Anakin’s current whereabouts. He made his way to the academic area, waiting in the hallway for the class to end.

Anakin exited the class and swam up to his brother visibly upset. “You’re leaving?” 

“I wish I didn’t have to but Father summoned,” Obi-Wan said with a frown. “I had hoped to stay longer.”

“Any chance I can stow away on your ship?” Anakin asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“It’s only a few more cycles,” Obi-Wan comforted. He handed Anakin his commlink. “Call me anytime you want. You can even use it to contact Padme more often. It’s an administrative unit that part of a large group and no one even looks at the call records. Unlike the one you have now, that Father’s seneschal monitors.”

Anakin appeared unconvinced even as he took the commlink from his brother. “Are you sure this won’t get you in trouble, Obi-Wan?”

“I’m sure. What Father doesn’t know can’t hurt us,” Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. “I’ll try to come back if I can swing it.” His expression turned more serious as he added. “Keep up with the meditations we were doing. They will help with your focus.”

“What will help with my focus is getting back to Coruscant,” Anakin grumbled. “But I will keep doing them, though it will be harder by myself.”

“I know you won’t like this suggestion, but you can always ask Professor Jinn for help,” Obi-Wan stated. “Whatever you believe about him, he always has a student’s best interests in mind.” The glare Anakin sent him could have frozen a hot spring. “Al least, think about it,” he amended as he pulled his brother into a hug. “I love you, little brother, and I will be there for you in any way I can.”

“I know, Obi-Wan. I love you too,” Anakin returned. When he had stepped back from the hug, he looked at his brother, eyes pleading. “Will you check on Padme if you have the opportunity? I’m really worried about her adjusting to the shark eat shark world of politics on Coruscant without having someone there to watch out for her. 

“I’ll make sure the opportunity arises,” Obi-Wan promised. “From what you’ve told me, she’s not one to cower to anyone. I expect she’ll do just fine.”

With those words, Anakin headed to his next class and Obi-Wan headed toward the faculty offices. As difficult as his goodbye to Anakin had been, saying goodbye to Qui-Gon was going to be worse. He was so worried about keeping his composure, he’d briefly considered just sending a message from the submersible. But if he ever hoped to be able to continue their relationship, he owed him a face to face goodbye. 

As he reached the door, Obi-Wan ran his fingers along the name plate attached to it. Professor Qui-Gon Jinn, a man who had been his mentor at fifteen, his unattainable crush at nineteen and the star of his dreams ever since, saw him as someone desirable and had happily jumped into the potential that lay between them. Now that would be put on hold, maybe permanently, and all he could do was hope that the glimpses he’d seen in his meditations, were moments of possibility and not fantasies.

His hand was still hovering over the door, when it slid open to reveal Qui-Gon’s worried face. “I could feel your upset from behind my desk. What is it, Obi-Wan?” he asked, before noticing the carry bag looped over his shoulder. He swam back through the door and waved Obi-Wan inside. When the door closed, he said, “You’re leaving,” no inflection in his voice that would have made it a question.

“When the King says dive, you just have to hope that the water is not shallow enough to kill you,” Obi-Wan grumbled, dropping his bag on the floor. He turned to his lover and wrapped his arms around the octopus’ waist. “Sometimes, I wish I’d been born ordinary, no royal lineage, no throne, no expectations, no duty,” he whispered, his voice trembling with emotion.

Qui-Gon lifted his lover’s chin until he could look into the sad green eyes. “Obi-Wan, you could have been born in the slums of Iskalon and you still would not be ordinary.” 

“But at least I’d be living my own life,” Obi-Wan replied, his hands moving to Qui-Gon’s face. “When you kissed me, it was like every dream I’d ever had was coming true. For the first time in my life, I was living in the moment, not even thinking about what would happen in the future. I thought we had time, to see where this would go, to build a friendship that would endure even if our intimate experiment did not come to fruition.”

“I want that as well, both the friendship and the possibility of more, though I’m not sure I like you calling it an experiment.” The smile on Qui-Gon’s face belied the severity of the last few words. “We will still have time, Obi-Wan, that time just won’t be right now. It’s only four hours between here and Coruscant by submersible.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make leaving any easier.” Obi-Wan retorted. “I figured I’d have at least a cycle to see whether my years of silent pining could evolve into something real.” 

Qui-Gon’s expression went from concerned to shocked in an instant. “How many years?”

“More than five but less than ten,” Obi-Wan quipped, before becoming serious. “Honestly, it started as a crush during my last year here, but it wasn’t until I left Ashla behind and dove into my first few sexual relationships that it became something more. I quickly found out I that even great sex wasn’t enough. I needed someone who saw the real me, saw the person underneath the prestige of my family and the implied glamour of life in the public eye.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Qui-Gon’s lips. “You’re the only person who has ever truly seen and accepted the person I am inside.” 

“In my years teaching at Ashla, I’ve seen the impact that growing up with the weight of duty can have on a being, especially if one’s philosophical views are in opposition to the monarchist politics,” Qui-Gon stated. “In your case, those differences are glaring.”

“Glaring, that’s a good description,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Not that my views are of any import to the King.”

Qui-Gon studied his former student, clearly struggling with himself before finally speaking. “Please sit with me. There is something I need to talk to you about before you leave.”

Obi-Wan’s heart began to pound at that statement and it must have shown on his face because Qui-Gon quickly added, “It has nothing to do with us, this is about your father.” Drawing in a deep breath, he settled into the chair and waited.

“I’ve been on the admission’s review board for about ten years so I was involved with both your and Anakin’s applications,” Qui-Gon explained. “You had very strong recommendations but Headmaster Koon commented that he was surprised to see your application because of your father’s quick withdrawal.”

“My father was a student here? He told me he had never attended Ashla when I asked him about it.” Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

“It was before I started teaching here, but after we talked that first day, I decided to do a little research,” Qui-Gon explained. “The records were pretty sparse but they mentioned that Professor Aerith had been one of his instructors so I went to speak with her. She confirmed what I’d read in his file. Near the end of his first semester, he had contacted his father and the following day one of King Plagueis’ retainers had arrived with a letter withdrawing him from Ashla immediately. Concerned that something untoward had occurred, she spoke to both your father and the king’s retainer but they would not divulge the reason for the withdrawal. His grades had been excellent and although he kept mainly to himself, he’d had no problems mixing with the other students. He had struggled somewhat with using the Force in tandem with his lessons but no one felt it was an insurmountable issue.”

Obi-Wan’s was surprised at this revelation and it took him a moment to speak. “As I mentioned before, although most of the Republic believes that my father has a negligeable Force talent, that is not the case. I have no idea where he learned the skill but he’s an expert at masking the depth of his Force aura, even from the most talented Force sensitives.” 

“Interesting,” Qui-Gon stated. “Professor Aerith said she spoke to some of his classmates after he left and one of them remembered Palpatine saying that the academy’s teachings deviated from what his father and his tutors had taught him. The bigger question is not how he conceals it but why he would.”

An odd laugh escaped from Obi-Wan before he replied. “For power, of course. There is nothing more important to King Palpatine than power and control and he will do anything to that gives him an advantage to achieve it.” A gasp escaped him as he asked. “Is it possible my father has done something to alter Anakin’s control of the Force?”

“I honestly don’t know, though I believe that even masking his own Force presence would be considered to be in opposition to the Light.” It was obvious that the admission did not sit well with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. “I consider many things my father does to be in opposition to the Light,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what to do, how to help my brother.”

Qui-Gon reached down and lifted Obi-Wan’s chin, his concern evident in his gaze. “You will trust in the Force and be patient and a path will be illuminated for you.” 

“I just hope the Force doesn’t take too long to reveal the path,” Obi-Wan grumbled. He leaned against Qui-Gon, soaking in his aura as he struggled with his thoughts. A tentacle wrapped around his waist as the strong hands stroked down his arms. 

They sat together for an unknown amount of time, Qui-Gon providing comfort and Obi-Wan drinking it in. Finally, Obi-Wan raised his head and pressed his lips against his lover’s. “I don’t want to leave, especially now, but I have no choice.” 

“Have faith, Obi-Wan. My heart tells me that we will see one another again, and we will have that time we both want so much,” Qui-Gon assured before he kissed Obi-Wan, taking his time to explore the mouth beneath him. “And I am only a holocall away. For anything,” he added as they separated.

Obi-Wan laughed, and this time it almost sounded real. “I just need to get another untraceable commlink. I game mine to Anakin.” Obi-Wan got up from his seat and pulled Qui-Gon up with him. “I have to go, but before I leave, there’s something I need you to know. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, and no matter what it takes, I fully intend to come back to figure out if you love me back.” 

“I look forward to it,” Qui-Gon replied, wrapping the merman in a tight hug.

Obi-Wan picked up his travel bag, looped it over his shoulder and stroked his fingertips along the octopus’ cheek. “Watch over Anakin for me.” With those words, he swam out the door and down to the hangar, glad that the water he swam through hid the tears he was unable to stop. He sat lost in thought as he piloted the submersible back to the Coruscant Enclave, knowing the pain in his heart would take a long time to fade. 


	2. The Journey Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues...

Summoned to King Palpatine’s office as soon as he disembarked, Obi-Wan was thankful he had long ago mastered the art of looking attentive as his father verbally flayed him again for his unapproved trip to visit Anakin. He didn’t bother restating his reasoning, as one of his offspring’s needs had never outweighed the King’s wishes. When his father was finally done yelling, Obi-Wan left for home with a stack of research work and a headache that he knew would last for hours.

The next morning began a daily pattern that would continue for the next six cycles. First- meal was usually eaten on the run, as he headed to the small research closet he was assigned in Coruscant’s senatorial offices. He spent hours reviewing data on upcoming legislative votes, tariff policies, environmental laws and any other current legislative hot topics. He’d send his assistant to the dining hall to grab him something for mid-meal and worked so late that the palace cook would leave a plate for him in the cooling unit.

Ahsoka would usually watch for him to return to the palace and join him in the dining room as Obi-Wan ate his reheated late-meal. She’d been attending a private school in the city for the last two years and she would share information about her studies. If either of them had spoken to Anakin that day, they would share that news as well. Ahsoka had been doing some research on Ashla and many nights she would batter him with questions about the academy. Ahsoka would be leaving for Ashla for the start of the next term, a few tens after Anakin returned from completing his program.

If he was lucky enough to reach the privacy of his bedroom before it was too late, Obi-Wan would place a holocall to Qui-Gon. Most nights they would talk for a while, sharing the things they filled their lives with while they were apart. Sometimes their discussions delved into the politics, the professor’s point of view offering invaluable insight into the minds of the career politicians. Other times, their talks contained positive updates on Anakin, and Obi-Wan found comfort in his mentor’s reassurances. Getting to see and speak to Qui-Gon, even if it was only via holocall, soothed his spirit and helped him to get through his monotonous days. If it was too late, he’d send a short text message, mostly to tell his almost lover that he was thinking of him. By the end of his second ten back in Coruscant, it became obvious that sleep came so much more easily on the nights he actually was able to talk to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan had kept his promise to Anakin and had taken time to meet and get to know Padme Naberrie. The young mermaid was a very caring and intelligent being who seemed to understand the import of adequate environmental and humanitarian policies. Although she was not as upfront with her feelings as Anakin, the light in her eyes when she spoke of him said more than words could. He visited her a number of times on trips to the senate complex and he was pleased that they were beginning to develop a friendship in their own right. 

Much to his dismay, Obi-Wan’s hours of data mining and research often revealed how out of touch the senate was with the general population of the Oceanic Republic. Many of the laws being introduced were written to increase profit for the corporations rather than improve the livelihoods of the citizens. The longer his research assignment went on, the more disillusioned he became with the current government. With the exception of the senators from Naboo, Alderaan and Karkaris, the senators of the other nine enclaves seemed to care nothing about their citizens or the environment. Corruption was rampant, and much to his dismay, his father and the senators that held favor with Coruscant’s King had their hands in much of it.

Obi-Wan had seen his father infrequently during the six cycles since his unapproved trip to Ashla, so when he was summoned to the King’s office, he was perplexed. On the walk over, Obi-Wan racked his brain to try to figure out what he’d done or what boring, miserable task he was now to be assigned. When he was waved through as he reached the outer office instead of being made to wait, he became even more confused. His father was on a holocall but waved him towards a chair. When the call ended, King Palpatine spoke. “There is too much happening here for me to leave so I need you to go to Ashla to attend Anakin’s award and commencement ceremonies.” He glared at Obi-Wan and added, “There will be many important beings in attendance and you will be standing in my stead, representing our House and the Coruscant Enclave, so I expect you to keep your radical opinions to yourself.”

“As you command, Father,” Obi-Wan replied, affecting his learned air of disinterest to hide the excitement he was feeling.

“Make sure the clothing you bring is appropriate for your station,” Palpatine added, before waving a hand in dismissal.

Obi-Wan nodded and left his father’s office with a sedate step that was in direct contrast with the joy blossoming in his heart. He hadn’t seen Qui-Gon in person since the day he’s left Ashla and culmination activities at the academy lasted three days. Since he had permission for the trip, he saw no reason to delay his departure either. A stop to speak to his assistant, a trip home to pack the needed clothing and a few other necessities, and he was off to the hangar. Once in the submersible and on his way, he messaged the King’s seneschal to get a copy of the activity schedule and the housing arrangements. After reviewing it, he sent a message to Ahsoka letting her know where he was going and when he’d be back. Deciding to keep his arrival a secret from both Qui-Gon and Anakin, he settled in for the trip. 

With the time difference and the four-hour journey, Obi-Wan arrived at Ashla shortly after 1900. The message from the seneschal included the door code for the guest quarters, so he took a brief side trip to drop off his bags. As this was the time he would normally be calling Qui-Gon, he took a moment to text to explain tonight’s call would be slightly delayed. He made his way into the wing that housed the staff apartments, and was pleased when he arrived at Qui-Gon’s door without crossing paths with anyone. He knocked softly, his tail flapping in excitement as he waited for the door to be answered. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan heard coming from behind the door, but instead of replying he just knocked again. When the door opened, he smiled brightly and said, “Hello there.”

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called out, a mixture of happiness and confusion evident on his face. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“My father sent me,” Obi-Wan quipped before he pulled Qui-Gon’s towards him and covered his lips in a long, desperate kiss. 

When the kiss ended, Qui-Gon looked up at the merman questioningly. “Not that I’m complaining, but really, what are you doing here?”

“Really, my father sent me,” Obi-Wan laughed. After a moment, he took pity on the octopus and explained. “He claimed he was too busy to come for Anakin’s commencement, but in reality, he just can’t be bothered. As he’s been doing since my last trip here, he assigned me a task to fulfill that he felt would be a punishment. Luckily for me, he had no idea that this task would be the exact opposite of punishment. The upside of never telling the King anything about my personal life.”

“So, you’ll be here for all of the commencement events?”

“Yes, and better yet, Anakin doesn’t know I’m coming so we have until the first event tomorrow afternoon, all to ourselves,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked up at Qui-Gon, his smile turning lecherous. “Do you have any suggestions of how we can spend that time, Professor Jinn?”

“I have a few ideas, Prince Kenobi,” Qui-Gon replied, before initiating another long kiss. When he finally pulled back, he smiled. “Since I don’t think you bothered with nourishment on your trip from Coruscant, I suggested we share late meal before we consider anything further.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Obi-Wan insisted, though a loud rumble contradicted his words.

“Sounds like your stomach disagrees,” Qui-Gon chided. “Plus, I expect we may need fuel for the remainder of our evening.”

Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon to him, pressing their groins together as he took another long kiss. “Eat fast.” He grabbed one of Qui-Gon’s tentacles and rubbed it over the bulge in his tail. “I’ve waited long enough.”

Another tentacle slithered to the cooking unit and turned off the heat. “Kelp noodle gumbo always tastes better after it sits for a while.” With that comment, he wrapped two tentacles around Obi-Wan’s tail and swam them into his bedroom. They floated gently as their lips meshed and six cycles of pent up desire burst from them. The merman’s fins twisted around and rubbed along the swell of the octopus’ ass. Hands soon joined in, Obi-Wan’s wrapping his into the mass of brown hair and Qui-Gon twisting the long braid around his fingers. 

They remained locked in one another’s embrace for long minutes, the Force swirling around them as eagerly as Qui-Gon’s tentacles wrapped around Obi-Wan’s tail. When their lips finally separated, Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. The feel of those tentacles stroking over the length of his tail made him shudder. “I need…” he whispered. 

Qui-Gon reached down, grabbed the bottom of Obi-Wan’s tunic and pulled it over his head. “We have all night.” One of his front tentacles stroked up from the top of Obi-Wan’s tail to the hollow of his throat, before the end sucker attached itself to a peaked nipple.

Back arched as a frisson of pleasure ran through him, “Please,” Obi-Wan moaned, as another sucker attached itself to his other nipple. Qui-Gon’s lips moved to his throat, a third point of suction sending his senses into overload. He moaned again and tugged at Qui-Gon’s tunic. “Skin.”

Qui-Gon released his lover, pushing back to allow his tunic to be removed. When it dropped to the floor, he pushed Obi-Wan’s down into the large sleep hammock hanging from the ceiling. “You are breathtaking,” he declared, eyes sliding over the merman as thoroughly as his tentacles had a moment ago. 

“I’m a crolute compared with you,” Obi-Wan countered as he tugged on the closest tentacle. “Come here.” 

Qui-Gon slipped into the hammock beside Obi-Wan and pulled him into his arms. They kissed again, taking turns exploring the depths of each other’s mouths as hands slid over skin and scales, and tentacles and fins entwinned. For long minutes, they were content in just kissing and touching, just being together this way was more than either had imagined possible just a few hours earlier.

Obi-Wan reached his hand down between Qui-Gon’s two front tentacles and wrapped it around the erect penis poking out. “I want this inside me.” He felt his lover shift as if to get up and tightened his grip on the hard flesh. “I planned ahead,” he said with a smirk.

“You brought lube. Great give it to me,” Qui-Gon ordered. He was confused when instead of handing him something, Obi-Wan pulled his hand around to the back of the merman’s tail. Tracing the rim of the opening to his lover’s body, he was surprised to feel traces of an oily substance against his fingers. “Confident, aren’t we?”

“Hopeful,“ Obi-Wan replied, trying to push back onto those fingers. He released Qui-Gon’s cock and rolled over onto his stomach. “Please, I feel like I’ve been waiting forever.”

Unable to resist that plea, Qui-Gon pushed two fingers into Obi-Wan, stretching and coating his fingers in quick movements. When he removed his fingers, he smoothed the oil on them over his cock and pressed it against the stretched opening. He tried to go slow, but Obi-Wan was having none of it, arching his tail up and forcing the full length into his body.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan cried out, relishing the stretch and burn that accompanied the penetration. 

That was the last coherent word spoken as they gave themselves over to the needs of their bodies. The only sounds in the room were moans, groans, slapping flesh and splashing water, with an occasional semi-recognizable yes, harder or more. They were lost in the motions of this age-old dance, the feel of the hard penis filling him, and the pressure against his penis as it was pressed into the fabric of the hammock, pushing Obi-Wan quickly to the precipice. 

Qui-Gon’s hands dug into sides of Obi-Wan’s tail to hold him still as he continued to stroke into the heat of the merman’s body. He could feel the tremors running through the body beneath him so he slithered a tentacle between Obi-Wan’s tail and the hammock. He pressed the smooth side of the tentacle against the hard flesh of his lover’s cock, only having to rub it over the length a few times before Obi-Wan came with a shout. The increased tightness around him had Qui-Gon following with a throaty groan, only a few strokes later. When he had spent himself inside his lover, he flopped back into the hammock and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

They lay together for a while, just enjoying the comfort of a closeness that had been absent from their lives for six long cycles. Obi-Wan had almost slipped into a post-coital doze, when fingertips dragging over his cheek brought his attention back to his partner. 

“It’s been years since I’ve engaged in anything more than casual sexual encounters, and even those have been sparse,” Qui-Gon explained when Obi-Wan met his gaze. “The last thing I want our time together to be is casual, but I’m not certain I know how to develop an intimate relationship, never mind maintain it.”

“Although I did my fair share of sexual experimentation during my years at university and afterwards, I wouldn’t consider even the two longer ones as relationships,“ Obi-Wan answered with a smile. Placing his hand against Qui-Gon’s cheek, he continued, “Shall we figure it out together?”

“I’d like that,” Qui-Gon replied. He wrapped two tentacles around his lover and pressed him tightly to him. “But for now, let’s take a little rest and then we can see what else we can learn about each other.”

Obi-Wan took a few more kisses, happy to follow one of Qui-Gon’s most oft preached mantras and live in the moment. Trailing his fingertips over the tendrils wrapped around him, he breathed in the scent of the octopus then rested his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder and let the rocking of the hammock holding them lull him to sleep.

A growl coming from his stomach and a chuckle coming from his companion, drew Obi-Wan up from the comfort of sleep. “Sounds like it’s time for dinner,” Qui-Gon whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. 

After a number of additional kisses, they both rose and headed into the kitchen. Qui-Gon turned on the heating coil under the pot of gumbo, grabbed glasses and the bottle of Akavin Liqueur that they had opened during the meal six cycles ago. They settled down at the table, the act of sharing a meal as appealing, in its own way, as sharing the hammock had been. 

Time flew by as they ate, drank and talked, refilling their glasses more than once as they talked some more. Qui-Gon was interested in more details about some of the projects Obi-Wan had mentioned during their holocalls, and Obi-Wan asked about everything that had happened at Ashla since his last visit. 

At some point, they moved from the table to the couch in the common room, liqueur and glasses accompanying the move. Seeing Obi-Wan’s confusion when he attempted to pour from the now empty bottle, Qui-Gon took it from him and rose from the couch. “I think that means we should head to bed.”

“Ooh that sounds perfect,” Obi-Wan answered, flipping his fins to regain his balance when he began to topple over. He fell against Qui-Gon and used the motion to stroke over the quiescent penis hiding beneath the leathery skin below Qui-Gon’s navel. 

“You are drunk, my young friend,” Qui-Gon chastised, the broad smile he wore gentling his words.

“So?? I’ve been told I’m a cute drunk,” Obi-Wan retorted, looking through his lashes as he continued to manipulate the flesh firming under his fingers.

“You’re cute in many incarnations, love, but you won’t think anything about tonight was cute when you wake up tomorrow with a raging hangover.” Qui-Gon swam them back into the kitchen, poured a large tumbler of water and handed it to Obi-Wan. “Drink,” he ordered before turning on the heat under the kettle and pulling out a tin of tea leaves.

“You’re even sexy pouring water and making tea,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “How do you do it?” 

“A Nyantolo would look sexy to someone as far into his cups as you are.” Qui-Gon turned back to his tea making and within moments held out a large mug to the merman. “Drink. This will ensure you can function by mid-day tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan sniffed the contents of the mug then looked back at Qui-Gon with a pout. “It doesn’t smell too bad but all medicinals taste disgusting. If I drink it you won’t want to kiss me.”

“What are you, five?” Qui-Gon grumbled. He poured some tea into a second mug and took a long swallow. “Now we’ll both taste the same.”

“Noooo,” Obi-Wan whined, his pout now more pronounced. “I want you to taste like you.”

“Oh, for Sith sakes. Drink it or you’ll be sleeping in your own quarters. I’d rather not have to worry about you vomiting on me during the night.” 

“Okay,” Obi-Wan mumbled, “but that was just mean.” He sipped at the tea, the surprise at its pleasant taste obvious on his face, even if he’d never admit it. “There, are you happy?” Obi-Wan queried as he placed the mug precariously on the edge of the counter.

“Delighted,” Qui-Gon replied, as he caught the mug inches from the floor. Placing it back on the counter he added, “Now let’s move into the bedroom before you’re unable to.” Without waiting for a reply, he guided his lover out of the kitchen, detouring him briefly into the refresher to make him piss out some of that liquor, and then depositing his lethargic form into the hammock.

When he saw the octopus turn back towards the refresher, Obi-Wan whined. “Where are you going? I have plans for you.”

“I’ll be back in a minute. I need to piss and clean up.” Qui-Gon didn’t need to look back to know that Obi-Wan was pouting again and worked hard to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape. When he swam back into the room two minutes later, he was unsurprised to find Obi-Wan curled on his side, eyes closed and tiny bubbles exiting his mouth along with soft snores. This time, the chuckle did escape as he settled into the hammock beside his lover, and spooned up against him. He pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan temple before wrapping an arm and two tentacles around him and drifting off to sleep as well.


	3. Living in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Obi-Wan's visit to Ashla continues, discoveries abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The boyz stopped talking for a while   
> Thanks to Q1 for the gorgeous art that inspired one of the scenes in this chapter.

Qui-Gon awoke to find Obi-Wan still snoring and rose carefully as not to awaken him. A few extra hours of sleep would go a long way to lessening any remaining hangover symptoms. Heading into the kitchen, he brewed tea and settled at the table with a full mug and the pile of student exams he had planned on grading the night before. It was slow going, as the exams were from a class of second year students he’d covered for another professor. He’d been at it for almost three hours when he finally heard sounds coming from the direction of the bedroom. 

Obi-Wan appeared within a few minutes looking far better than he deserved after the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. “It lives,” Qui-Gon quipped as his lover approached. “How are you feeling?”

After leaning in for a gentle kiss, Obi-Wan smiled. “Better than I expected. Looks like your hangover remedy was a success.” His smile faded as he added, “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble last night. I haven’t drunk like that since university. I don’t know what got into me.”

Qui-Gon used a tentacle to pull Obi-Wan down for another kiss and smiled when he released him. “You felt relaxed and safe, possibility for the first time in many years. Plus, as you so succinctly put it, you are a cute drunk.”

A blush colored Obi-Wan’s cheeks as more memories from the previous night filled his mind. To hide his embarrassment, he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug. Turning to the warmer, he filled his mug from the kettle, added some honey and settled at the table across from his lover. Looking for a way to change the subject, he picked up a paper from the pile and frowned. “I thought you only had fourth and fifth year classes this term.”

“I do, but Professor Mundi had to leave suddenly for a family issue so I covered the last two tens of his philosophy class of second years,” Qui-Gon explained. 

Chuckling, Obi-Wan motioned to the swaths of red ink covering the paper. “It appears that someone couldn’t meet the exacting standards of Professor Jinn.” He leafed through the rest of the pile and added, “Looks like not many of them could.”

“Which is why I normally only teach fourth and fifth years,” Qui-Gon replied. “My years of seniority at least gives me that perk.”

Their banter was interrupted by the beeping of the chrono. “Looks like the rest of these will need to wait. I need to be at the auditorium by 1300.”

Rising from his seat, Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono in question and moved into Qui-Gon’s lap. After taking a few quick kisses, he pressed his tail against his lover’s groin and smiled. “That gives us at least twenty minutes to share a proper morning greeting.”

Pushing Obi-Wan off his lap, Qui-Gon rose and swam into the bedroom. He was holding Obi-Wan’s stained tunic when he came back. “I need to stop by my office to pick up some things and you need to dress in something befitting your station. I expect that tongues would wag all the way back to Coruscant if Crown Prince Obi-Wan arrived at the awards ceremony dressed in this dirty tunic.”

“Qui-Gon Jinn, you’re a killjoy,” Obi-Wan exclaimed with a pout. “You better have elaborate plans to make it up to me later.” 

“You’ll have to wait until tonight to find out,” Qui-Gon quipped. He handed Obi-Wan his dirty tunic, pushed him up against the door and initiated a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he opened the door and pushed his lover into the hallway. “If you get to the auditorium early, you’ll be able to surprise your brother. There will be a seating chart on the wall, find Anakin’s name and you’ll see that the seat to each student’s left is reserved for a family member.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop his groan as he watched the door swing shut. Qui-Gon could be so infuriating, but he was also the sexiest being Obi-Wan had ever had the pleasure of knowing. His arousal made swimming back to his quarters somewhat of a challenge but that kiss had definitely been worth it. 

Reaching his quarters, Obi-Wan tossed the dirty tunic on a chair and headed into the bedroom. His bag was still on the floor where he’s left it upon his arrival so he moved it to the luggage rack and unzipped it. Grabbing his toilet kit, he spent a few minutes cleaning up, shaving, brushing his hair and replaiting his braid. When he finished, he rummaged through his bag for appropriate clothing. Since all of his formal tunics were both ostentatious and uncomfortable, it really didn’t matter which one he chose. Finally, he just grabbed the top one, a dark blue auropyle tunic, with the crest of House Palpatine embroidered on the chest. He also pulled out a green shraa silk undertunic, both to protect his skin from the scratchy auropyle and to give him something more casual to wear later on. Though if tonight went as he hoped, he wouldn’t be wearing it very long. 

After taking a moment to make the bed look as if it had been slept it, Obi-Wan left his quarters. The hallways got more crowded as he approached the auditorium and he found many of those he passed were heading there as well. The chart Qui-Gon had mentioned was easy to find, and after making small talk with a number of attendees and greeting some familiar academy staff members, he swam up to the section indicated in the diagram. The sound of his name being called made he turn around.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called out as he swam up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Why do you think I’m here, silly. For you.” Obi-Wan replied as he hugged his brother. “I think you’ve grown even taller than you were six cycles ago.”

“So glad that I didn’t get the short gene like you,” Anakin quipped. “I’m almost as tall as Professor Jinn now.” He looked around the room and then turned back to Obi-Wan. “Is Father here too?” The look on his brother’s face was enough to answer his question. He took a deep breath and admitted. “Not really surprised. But it would have been nice, just once, to be as important to him as his quest for power.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but the announcement to take their seats interrupted anything further he might have said.

As expected, the awards ceremony was long and relatively boring. The dean spoke first and then each department head made a speech and presented their own awards. Obi-Wan spent most of the time fantasizing about later that night. The only times he focused his full attention on the stage was when Anakin received the award for top honors in mechanical engineering and when Qui-Gon gave his speech. The sound of his voice was mesmerizing and, he was relatively certain, he would have been just as enthralled if Qui-Gon was reading a commcode directory. 

When the awards ceremony had concluded, the crowd was directed to adjourn to the formal banquet hall. A social period preceded the meal, with various drinks and small food tidbits circulated throughout the room by the culinary staff. Obi-Wan and Anakin meandered through the room together, chatting with a large number of different people. Although most of the students attending Ashla were wealthy, royalty was still fairly rare and they were often recognized for their family position.

Anakin introduced his brother to a number of his friends and Obi-Wan also spoke with a number of attendees who were part of the various clans’ political circles. He even met up with two of his own former classmates, who were attending because they also had siblings who had completed the program this term. 

The bell had just rung to announce dinner was ready to be served when Qui-Gon made his way to their side. “Prince Kenobi, how wonderful to see you again,” he exclaimed formally.

“You as well, Professor Jinn,” Obi-Wan replied, with an inclination of his head. “It’s been too long.”

Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. “Congratulations on your award, Anakin. Your mechanical prowess is legendary here at Ashla but it’s always nice to have that official acclamation.” 

The twinkle in the professor’s eyes spoke volumes and Obi-Wan silently vowed to get the story from either his brother or his lover. He watched greedily as the octopus swam away, the swish of those green tentacles a mesmerizing reminder of the very pleasant things they were capable of.

Everyone headed to their tables and took their seats. Wine was poured and the first course of the meal was set before them almost immediately. As he dug into the salad of kelp, sea cabbage and red glie, Obi-Wan was reminded that he had not eaten all day. He and Anakin chatted between bites and courses, sharing more details of the news from home and Ashla than they had been able to in their brief holocalls. Most of Anakin’s questions were about Padme and Obi-Wan was happy to share what he had gleaned during his visits with the mermaid. He knew that she was the reason his brother was so anxious to return to Coruscant and he hoped things would work out for them.

When the dessert course was set on the table, the Dean of Students rose from his place at the head table and gave another short speech. When it ended, those in attendance began to leave the tables. Many milled around for a while, and Obi-Wan and Anakin did the same, sharing light conversation with a multitude of different individuals. When most of the guests had taken their leave, Anakin turned to his brother. “I’m so glad you’re here Obi-Wan.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” Obi-Wan replied. “I know that your time here has not been without difficulty but I’m so proud of you for sticking it out.” 

A look of discomfiture crossed Anakin’s face as he looked at his brother. “I would not have succeeded without your advice when you came to visit and the support of Professor Jinn. I was wrong about him, Obi-Wan,” he admitted. “I followed your advice and focused on examining his recommendations impassively. It made me recognize that all those times that I complained he had it out for me, I was wrong. Finally seeing that his corrections were meant as a means to help me to improve and not a put down, changed my entire outlook on the program here.”

“I’m glad you came to that realization,” Obi-Wan said. “And I hope you shared your epiphany with Professor Jinn.” 

“I did, along with a fervent apology, a few tens after you left,” Anakin declared.

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw his brother glance over to where his friends had congregated a meter away. “Looks like they’re waiting on you. Go and join them, Anakin. Have fun.” He watched his brother swim over to his friends before the group quickly disappear from the banquet hall. 

A quick glance around the room showed no sign of Qui-Gon, so Obi-Wan headed towards the entrance to the hall. One of his former instructors motioned him over but he managed to keep the greeting short. Soon, he was in the hallway, drifting in the currents towards the staff residences. His knock on the door went unanswered but the door slid open when his hand hovered over the security panel. He entered the apartment to find it empty, so he settled at the computer terminal and perused the newsfeeds. 

About fifteen minutes had passed when the door slid open and Qui-Gon entered. “I thought you’d still be with Anakin,” he said as he swam over to where Obi-Wan sat. 

“He had plans with his friends,” Obi-Wan replied. He turned off the terminal and smiled up at Qui-Gon. “Plus, you and I have some plans of our own.”

“Do we now?” Qui-Gon retorted as he drew the merman into his arms. Their lips met, exploring, tasting, probing, until their tastes were fully mingled and their gills were struggling for air. 

“We do,” Obi-Wan insisted as he turned them in the direction of the bedroom. He ran his fingers down the length of one of Qui-Gon’s tentacles. ”I hope you’re well rested. My plans could take until morning to complete.”

“Is that a boast or a challenge, Prince Kenobi?“ Qui-Gon queried with a leer. 

“Either? Both?” Obi-Wan pulled the hated auroplyle tunic over his head and tossed it in the direction of the table. “Plus, you still have to make up for this morning.”

“Well, never let it be said that I don’t fulfill my promises,” Qui-Gon retorted. He wrapped a tentacle around each of Obi-Wan’s biceps and swam forward until he had pushed his lover sideways into an overstuffed chair. He grasped the bottom of the green silk undertunic and flicked his head from side to side. “On or off,” he contemplated as he slid one hand over the soft fabric covering his lover’s chest. 

“I think I’ll leave it on for now, it brings out the color of your eyes.” That decided, he wrapped a pair of tentacles around Obi-Wan’s tail and lifted it until his lover’s head and neck rested against one overstuffed arm and his butt rested on the opposite one. Qui-Gon swam to the front of the chair and settled lower in the water until his mouth aligned with Obi-Wan’s. His kiss was hard and probing, possession evident in ever touch of lips and tongue. When he pulled back, he raked his gaze over the form of his lover. “Any objections to my current plan?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened with lust and his penis pushed out from its covering scales. “Just that you get on with it,” he growled as he flipped his fin against the tentacles wrapped around his tail.

“Patience, my Prince. All good things come to those who wait,” Qui-Gon replied as another tentacle slithered up the back of his lover’s tail to his opening.

“Less waiting, more fucking,” Obi-Wan growled, as he tried to press down onto the probing tentacle. He wasn’t sure where the lube currently in Qui-Gon’s hand had come from but he was thrilled with its appearance. “Now, damn you. I’ve been waiting all day.”

The raw need that accompanied those words created a matching need in Qui-Gon so he opened the lube. Unwilling to completely give up on his erotic plan, he rubbed a generous amount of the slick gel over the tentacle teasing Obi-Wan’s rim and watched as it pressed slowly into his lover’s body. Dropping the lube, he wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan cock and stroked it with the same slow pace of his probing tentacle. 

Obi-Wan’s position draped over the armchair gave him very little leverage but he still wiggled and squirmed in an attempt to increase the pace. 

Finally, after long minutes of squirming and begging, Qui-Gon took pity on his lover. Pulling the tentacle from Obi-Wan body, he sent it to join the pair wrapped around that beautiful tail and lifted it until his cock was even with the slick hole. With one hard thrust, he buried his cock inside Obi-Wan’s welcoming body and nature too over. Their intense foreplay had pushed them both to the precipice and it took barely a dozen strokes before Obi-Wan’s come was streaming over his hand and into the water around them. The tightening around him had Qui-Gon coming a few strokes later, two tentacles bracing against the arm of the chair to keep his larger body from collapsing on the merman. 

As he slipped free from that enticing heat, he wrapped Obi-Wan securely in his remaining tentacles and swam them both into the bedroom. As they collapsed into the sleep hammock, Qui-Gon leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s open lips. “Was the atonement for my deficiency this morning adequate?”

Obi-Wan took a longer kiss of his own before pulling back with a laugh. “As if there’s any doubt. More important, I can’t believe you could even put that sentence together after this? I think my brain leaked out over the arm of that chair.” 

“The benefit of experience, superior intellect and stamina,” Qui-Gon replied, making sure he still has a firm grip on his lover to prevent any physical retaliation. 

“That sounds like a challenge, Professor Jinn,” Obi-Wan countered, his expression a combination of a glare and a smirk. “One I am more than willing to undertake.”

“I will look forward to the attempt, after a substantial nap.” As he replied, Qui-Gon loosened his hold on his lover, kissed him again and nestled him in the crook of his arm before closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes, the lovers had drifted off into sleep, the lure of future activities filling their dreams.

The next day continued in the same vein. Early morning and night hours were spent with Qui-Gon while the afternoon and evening hours were spent attending functions with Anakin. Obi-Wan was the most content he had been in cycles and he wished that the commencement activities would have lasted for a least a ten rather than the measly three days. Sorrow overwhelmed him as he awoke on the morning of the actual commencement and looked down upon his sleeping lover. His sadness must have leaked out through the force as almost immediately blue eyes opened and looked up at him in concern. 

“What is it, love?” Qui-Gon asked, voice gruff with sleep.

“I don’t want this to end,” Obi-Wan admitted softly. “Anakin wants to leave for Coruscant right after tonight’s banquet.”

Qui-Gon reached over and pulled his lover into his arms. “Your return to Coruscant changes nothing between us, Obi-Wan.” He placed a finger on his lover’s lips as he started to interrupt. “We are committed to exploring the path before us. It won’t be easy but we will cherish the memories of these days as we talk over comms and holos.” He replaced his finger with his lips and sent a promise through the force. “We’re creative, we’ll find ways to be together,” he pledged as he pulled back. 

“I don’t want to have to settle for sporadic moments,” Obi-Wan complained. “I hate being a royal and not having control over my own life.”

“Trust in the Force, love. If we are meant for a life together, it will show us the path.” Qui-Gon kissed him again before sliding his fingers down Obi-Wan’s chest. “Let’s use this time to create another memory to hold us over.” 

Words ended as their lips connected again. Unlike the night before, this lovemaking was languid and sweet, both of them using hands and lips to draw it out. Gentle caresses, along with soft kisses, licks and bites built the tension more slowly but just as intensely. Qui-Gon was the first to give to his arousal, pushing Obi-Wan’s hand to his opening. A soft moan escaped him as he gave himself over to the sensation of slick fingers pushing into body, stretching and coating as unhurriedly as their earlier explorations. 

The sounds escaping Qui-Gon increased in volume and depth and pushed Obi-Wan’s arousal higher until he could wait no longer. Removing his fingers, he positioned his cock at Qui-Gon’s entrance and locked his gaze with his lover’s. The sensation as Obi-Wan slid into the warmth of his lover’s body was true bliss. He struggled to continue with the languid pace, hoping to delay their completing as long as possible.

Finally, realizing he couldn’t hold off much longer, Obi-Wan wrapped a slick hand around Qui-Gon’s penis. He stroked in time with his thrusts, needing to bring his lover to orgasm with him. Liquid spurted over his fingers as the sheath surrounding him tightened, and he slipped over the edge seconds behind Qui-Gon. As his orgasm rushed through him, multiple tentacles wrapped around him as he collapsed on the octopus.

They drifted into sleep after a few more kisses, Obi-Wan still enclosed by those comforting tendrils. A beeping sound pulled Obi-Wan from his slumber and he opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon gazing up at him. “No,” he exclaimed as he realized was the beeping meant. 

“Sadly, yes,” Qui-Gon contradicted. “You need time to go back to your quarters and get dressed for today’s events.”

“I should have left my clothing here,” Obi-Wan grumbled before leaning in for a kiss. 

“And wouldn’t that have created some gossip,” Qui-Gon countered. “As it is, I hope we’ve been careful enough with your comings and goings.” 

“My father doesn’t care anything about my private life or relationships. His only concern is that I maintain the proper appearance and don’t do anything that would reflect badly on him,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Even as a teenager, the only sex talk I ever got was don’t get caught at any sex clubs and don’t get some mermaid or sea nymph pregnant.”

“Your father may not care about any dalliances, but I fear the knowledge that you are exploring a serious relationship with a lowly teacher whose is thirty years your senior, not to mention a different species, would not be well received.” Qui-Gon raised his hand and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I love you and I don’t want to do anything that makes your relationship with your father any more difficult than it already is.” 

“Why do you always have to be right?” Obi-Wan complained.

Qui-Gon placed a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips then replied. “In this case, I wish I wasn’t. I am thrilled about what is developing between us and I dislike having to conceal it. But it’s what is needed, at least for now.”

“I know, but I don’t have to like it.” Obi-Wan snuggled against his lover’s chest and kissed the soft skin under his lips. “Five more minutes, please?”

Qui-Gon wrapped Obi-Wan more securely against him in reply, as they both pretended that an unwelcome reality wasn’t waiting for them right around the corner. 

When their five minutes had passed, Obi-Wan rose from the sleep hammock and headed back to his assigned quarters. He cleaned up, dressed in his annoying regal clothing, packed his bag and brought it to his transport before heading to the auditorium. It was another day of recognizing accomplishments, accompanied by a multitude of boring speeches. He kept his gloomy feelings about their imminent departure from his brother, not wanting to dampen Anakin’s excitement about the successful completion of his Ashla program and his pending return to Coruscant and Padme. 

He and Qui-Gon only saw each other from a distance for the rest of the day. He managed to make eye contact with Qui-Gon a number of times during the social hour, but any attempt to grab a minute together was spoiled but someone demanding his attention or Qui-Gon’s. The final banquet was set up with the same seating as the previous meals, so he was seated with Anakin while Qui-Gon was at the faculty table.

When the meal ended, Anakin rose from his seat and turned to his brother. “Ready? I’ve already said goodbye to all my friends.”

Hiding his reluctance, Obi-Wan nodded as he rose. He glanced over at the faculty table and met Qui-Gon’s gaze, forcing a smile before following Anakin out of the banquet hall. His brother had already secured his belongings in the transport so they swam directly to the hangar. Within minutes, he had completed his pre-checks and was piloting into open waters. 

Anakin was very excited to be heading home and talked incessantly about Padme and all the things he planned to do. He found it difficult to pay attention to the conversation but his occasional nods and smiles seemed to satisfy his brother than he was paying attention. 

They had been traveling for a little over an hour, when Anakin held out a folded piece of flimsie to him. “I almost forgot. Professor Jinn asked me to give this to you.”

Obi-Wan took the flimsie and unfolded it carefully. _‘My Obi-Wan, I received a request to speak at an environmental symposium on Coruscant a few tens ago, and after you left this morning, I sent in my commitment. The symposium starts in two tens and lasts five days. Adi has offered me her family’s currently unoccupied apartment in the university district so I won’t have to stay at the convention center hotel. I know we will both have commitments during that time but hopefully we will still be able to spend a substantial amount of time together. Yours always, QGJ._ He stared at the paper, a sappy smile on his face until the sound of Anakin clearing his throat brought him back to the moment. 

“Good news?” Anakin asked, the smile accompanying the question speaking volumes about the question he had not asked. When Obi-Wan nodded in reply, he couldn’t resist teasing. “Something you want to tell me about, big brother?”

Obi-Wan thought about evading the question but decided that he could trust his brother with the truth. “Qui-Gon and I connected when I came to see you last time but this is the first time we’ve been together since then. I’m not sure where this is going, so I’d like to keep our relationship quiet for the time being.”

“Based on the look on your face as you read that note, I’d say you have a very good idea of where this is going,” Anakin teased, “but your secret is safe with me. I know that Father is not a big fan of Professor Jinn and I surmise that the feeling is mutual. All I want is for you to find happiness, Obi-Wan, like I have with Padme. Plus, I know how hard it is to maintain a long-distance relationship, even without any outside pressure against it.” 

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. “I don’t want to deal with Father’s objections until I am certain that there is something to fight for.”

“Understood. I love Padme and hope to spend my life with her but to Father she would be the perfect political match, a princess from an important planet that he would love to be able to exert some influence over,” Anakin replied. At the look on his brother’s face, Anakin laughed. “Although many people dismiss me as a flighty spare heir, I understand the reality of royal politics and recognize the parts we all play in father’s lofty ambitions.”

Obi-Wan scrutinized his brother before asking, “Do you ever wish you could just be a regular person, and not have the weight of our family name and political dynasty hanging over you?”

“Not really, but I’m the spare heir, remember,” Anakin chuckled. “As long as I follow the rules and stay out of trouble, the only attention I draw is in the society pages. No one asks my opinion on anything more significant than what clubs I frequent or what musicians I follow.”

“Father has paid very little attention to my private life thus far, so I can only hope that continues,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Well, you have at least a few years, brother dear. I know I have to attend university and be well into completing my degree before I can even consider making any kind of public commitment to Padme,” Anakin explained. “Make use of that time to figure out whether what you and Professor Jinn have is something worth going to war with Father for.”

The incredulous look Obi-Wan gave Anakin spoke volumes. “I am impressed, little brother. I feared that Father had conditioned you to believe that maintaining our family’s power and prestige are the only objectives and personal desires and social values are insignificant; that the ends justify the means, no matter who suffers in the process.”

“Oh, he definitely tried, both with his own repeated lectures and by selecting tutors that reinforced his beliefs and downplayed everything that Mother ever taught us. He was very insistent, in the tens before I came to Ashla, that I not let the liberal theories taught here undermine the autocratic process that he sanctioned. I fear he would have succeeded without you, Professor Jinn and Tia Organa,” Anakin replied. 

Obi-Wan smiled and tapped a finger against Anakin’s temple. “Nice to know that we could get through that rather thick scull of yours.” His expression turned serious and he added, “I feared that nothing would sway Father’s strong influence on you. What changed?”

“It was shortly after you left and Professor Jinn started helping me with meditation and focus exercises,” Anakin explained. “He suggested I look back at my memories to see when my inability to calm my mind and release my anxieties started. When I did, I realized it shortly after you left for Ashla and I got the new set of tutors. They shifted the focus of their instruction from Mother’s belief in the compassionate governance to Father’s authoritative and unbending belief in imperial supremacy. They convinced me that it was my right as a royal to demand what I felt I deserved, no matter how my behavior or demands affected those around me.”

“And how does Bail’s younger sister play into this epiphany?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A few tens after your visit, she approached me one day in the dining hall,” Anakin explained. “Although we had never really spoken before, she plopped herself into the chair across from me, smiled and said, ‘Since we’re almost related, I thought I should introduce myself.’ After a few minutes of small talk about our Alderaanian connection, she asked if the rumor floating around that you’d be coming back to help with more classes was true.” 

Obi-Wan was unable to hide his shock and he was silent for a long moment before he inquired, “And what did you tell her?”

“That there was no way Father would allow you to teach,” Anakin chuckled. 

“You said it like that?” Obi-Wan sputtered in disbelief. 

“Give me some credit, big brother,” Anakin said. “Don’t remember my exact words but the gist was that your jam-packed royal schedule wouldn’t allow time for that.”

Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank Neptune. But isn’t she only a second year? I can’t imagine that would give you too many occasions to interact.”

“I ran into her a few days later in the dining hall after a session with Professor Jinn,” Anakin explained. “It was late and the dining hall was almost empty so we sat together. We started talking about the humanitarian beliefs of Alderaan’s royals and it brought back many of things that Mother and Dame Brilanya advocated. It was interesting to get to hear the theories asserted by someone closer to my own age and we’ve talked a number of times since then about all kinds of things. She is very intelligent and has strong beliefs about the social responsibility of elite.”

“Sounds like she’s a lot like her brother,” Obi-Wan replied, before his attention was diverted by the fact that they were approaching the entry lanes to Coruscant. Within a few minutes, he had settled the transport into the royal hangar and secured a droid to deliver Anakin’s belongings to his room. He could see how anxious his brother was to leave, all thoughts of anything but seeing Padme having evaporated the moment they entered the docking area. 

“Go, little brother.” With a quick wave, Anakin swam off in the direction of the senate apartments. Obi-Wan gathered up his bag and patted the flimsie from Qui-Gon that he had tucked in his tunic pocket. Two tens wasn’t that long. With a smile on his face, he swam out of the hangar towards the royal complex, his heart much lighter than it had been upon leaving Ashla.


	4. Addendums to Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring conference can have some interesting moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit.

Obi-Wan settled back into his responsibilities more easily than he had expected. After sharing first meal with Anakin and Ashoka, he headed to the senate complex. Being away from Coruscant for four days had created a backlog of messages and paperwork waiting for him. 

He took a few minutes to look through his personal messages and found one from Bant from the day he left. Reading the message, he was thrilled to see that she was coming to Coruscant for the conference Qui-Gon would be speaking at. He had not seen her in over a year. Clicking on the link she had included for the conference, he found that a small number of late registrations would be accepted through mid day. Without hesitation, he grabbed his comm and entered the contact code. Elated to have a member of Coruscant’s royal family interested in attending, he was fully registered with VIP access in a matter of minutes. He would have preferred to stay under the radar, but Bant would love the special perks and it would be nice to do something special for his long-time friend. 

Excited that he’d be able to surprise Qui-Gon as well and spend extra time with him, he looked at his calendar and got to work. It took long hours to get through both his backlog and his current work as well as shift around a number of appointments his assistant had already scheduled for some of those days. The long days he worked had the time going by faster but also cut into the time he would normally spend on the holo with Qui-Gon. It was hard at time, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. 

Finally, the first day of the conference arrived. Since Qui-Gon was only arriving in time for the introductory event, Obi-Wan meet Bant in the lobby and led her to the VIP seating area at the front of the auditorium. Looking at the schedule he picked up off his seat, he was not surprised to find that Qui-Gon was participating in almost all of the panel discussions in addition to his two individual lectures. There would be no time to connect before the end of the day, but even just seeing him would be a precious gift.

The conference organizer gave a short spiel about safety and housekeeping protocols and then began to introduce the main conference presenters. Qui-Gon was walking to his seat at the panel table, when he stopped and peered into the audience. Obi-Wan couldn’t hide his smile as they made eye contact. When Qui-Gon nodded and returned the smile, he could sense Bant’s surprise at the interaction. Her professionalism prevented her from questioning him right then and there but he knew that he would be answering a plethora of questions during their mid meal break. 

As they shared a quick meal at one of the small cafés in the district, Obi-Wan gave Bant a summary of his reconnection with Qui-Gon. It felt good to share his feelings openly with his friend after the secrecy he’d lived under for over six cycles. Bant was happy for him and was looking forward to meeting Qui-Gon, both as the being Obi-Wan was enamored with and as the renowned ecological expert he was. 

They headed back to the conference facility and settled into their seats, Bant pulling out her datapad to take notes and transmit some questions to the panel. The afternoon passed enjoyable for Obi-Wan, the sound of Qui-Gon’s lilting brogue the perfect accoutrement to the important information being discussed.

Obi-Wan and Bant waited by their seats as the afternoon panel ended and Qui-Gon reviewed the details for tomorrow’s schedule with the conference organizer. After a few minutes, he swam down from the side of the stage and made his way over. Obi-Wan could see the hesitation in Qui-Gon’s eyes as he tried to decide how to greet him, so Obi-Wan took the lead. 

“Qui-Gon, I would like you to meet my dear friend and Mon Calamari environmental specialist, Bant Erin,” he said with a smile.

Bant extended her hand and smiled warmly at Qui-Gon. “It is an honor to meet you, Professor Jinn. I’ve learned a great deal from studying your articles on the ecological advances needed in the Oceanic Republic.”

Looking around to verify no one was paying them any mind, he smiled. “Qui-Gon, please. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Obi-Wan has spoken of you often.”

Bant looked between the two males. “Only good things, I hope. “Otherwise, I may have some very embarrassing stories to share with you.”

Qui-Gon winked at Obi-Wan and wrapped an arm around the Mon Calamari’s shoulders. “Do tell. Let’s find a place to have late meal and you can fill me in.”

Obi-Wan groaned as he looked between his lover and his friend. Maybe introducing them had been a bad idea. 

The three of them shared a pleasant meal at an exclusive bistro a few blocks from the conference center. The maître de recognized Obi-Wan as they entered and settled them at a table set discretely in a small alcove. It was nice to have a little privacy and, after completing their meal, they remained at the table sipping drinks and chatting for a couple hours. 

Finally, Obi-Wan settled the check and they swam out of the bistro. “Are you staying at the conference center hotel, Bant?” he asked.

“Yes. Are you, Qui-Gon?” she asked.

“No. The family of one of my colleagues at Ashla has an apartment in the university district and she was kind enough to let me use it during my stay,” Qui-Gon replied honestly. 

The group swam back to the conference center and stopped at the door. “Shall we meet in the lobby again in the morning?” Bant asked.

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop his blush at the knowing look his friend gave him. “He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. “Definitely. See you in the morning.”

Bant swam through the door with a wave and Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon. Unsure if there were any media or his father’s lackies within the crowd of beings milling outside, Obi-Wan asked. “Would you like a lift to your lodgings, Professor Jinn.” 

“That would be a kindness, Obi-Wan,” he replied. They made their way to the valet booth and Obi-Wan handed his stub to the attendant. In a matter of minutes, they were settled into his sporty craft and on their way to the lodgings. 

Obi-Wan parked the craft in the numbered space assigned to the Gallia’s apartment, grabbed his bag and they headed to the lift. They were relieved to find that the parking structure, lift and hallways were empty and they arrived at the door unseen. Qui-Gon entered the code Adi had given him and they swam through the opening door. 

Qui-Gon looked around the opulent quarters and laughed. “Guess Adi’s family doesn’t have her modest sense of style.”

“No one who owns property is this building has a modest sense of style. This is subdued, compared to the lavishness of many of these properties,” Obi-Wan explained. He dropped his bag and turned to his lover. “Forget about that. Hello, there,” he whispered as his covered Qui-Gon’s lips with his own. The kiss was long and passionate, the longing of their two tens of separation erased as they tasted and explored each other’s mouths. When they finally separated, Obi-Wan declared, “I missed you.”

“You did, I couldn’t tell,” Qui-Gon teased before kissing him again. This time when they separated, he was the one to admit, “I missed you too.”

Qui-Gon tugged on his lover’s hand and swam in the direction of what he hoped was a bedroom. “Let’s hope the opulence extends to a large, comfy bed.

“At this point, you could take me on a hard floor or against a wall and I’d be happy,” Obi-Wan countered as he followed. 

“Let’s save that for tomorrow,” Qui-Gon replied as they entered the bedroom. After a detour to the bag that conference aide had dropped off earlier, he pulled a bottle of lube out of the front pocket and moved to the bed. Dropping it on the bedside table, he pulled Obi-Wan’s tunic over his head, tossed it aside and turned back the covers. He pushed his lover down on the synthsilk sheets, pulled off his own tunic and settled beside him. “Now, where were we?” he asked before kissing him again. 

They kissed for a short time before Obi-Wan decided he’d waited long enough. He slid down his lover’s body, sucking a passion mark at the base of the long throat before moving his mouth to a dusky nipple. It peaked enticingly and he cherished the soft moan as he bit down on it. After giving equal attention to its partner, he continued his path downward, diverting to press his tongue into the musky navel. 

After a few seconds, Obi-Wan continued on to his ultimate goal. The large cock stood up for him ad he slid his mouth over the tip. The flavor that was exclusively Qui-Gon, exploded on his tongue as he licked the drop of liquid that was pooled there. He took his time, licking and sucking at the column of flesh, pushed on by the low moans escaping his lover. A pair of tentacles pulled at him, but he continued, aching to drink down the flavor of his lover’s release. 

Sensing his lover’s intent, Qui-Gon wrapped a tentacle around Obi-Wan’s cock, determined to bring his lover over the edge with him. The long moan that vibrated against his cock at the pressure, was all it took for him to give Obi-Wan what he’d been working for. Seconds later, he felt the pulse of Obi-Wan’s release as it spurted into the water around them.

Once he calmed, Obi-Wan settled onto the bed beside his lover, tucked his head under the bearded chin and sighed. “This is perfect.”

They chatted for a while as they cuddled before Qui-Gon finally asked the question he been contemplating since he first made eye contact with Obi-Wan this morning. “How did you manage to get registered for the conference?”

“We can both thank Bant for that,” Obi-Wan explained. “She sent me a message saying she’d be on Coruscant for the conference and her message included a link to the conference’s infosite. When I clicked on it, there was a message that they were accepting a small number of late registrations until the 1200 hours that day. I called, and for once my position was a plus, and I was set up for VIP access within minutes.”

“And you didn’t think to let me know?” Qui-Gon chided.

“You think you’re the only one who likes to plan surprises?” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Touche.” They talked a little about tomorrow’s schedule at the conference before each hitting the refresher and then settling back into bed. A few more kisses they snuggled together, sleep coming to them much more easily than it had during the last two tens. 

Obi-Wan awoke to find the other side of the bed empty and the smell of food permeating the room. He swam out to find Qui-Gon settling plates on the table, steaming cups of tea right beside them. “You cooked?”

“No, I called down to the concierge and he had it delivered,” Qui-Gon explained. “The only thing I made was the tea. Now sit.”

Obi-Wan swam over and kissed his lover passionately. “I was thinking of something else for first meal.”

“Sorry, anything else will need to wait until tonight. I need to be at the conference center by 0830,” Qui-Gon said. He ignored the pout on his lover’s face and settled at the table. He’d just have to think of a way to make it up to him. 

Each day of the conference went pretty much like the day before. Obi-Wan and Bant attended the panels and lectures while Qui-Gon fulfilled his commitments. He joined them for a quick lunch a couple of times but otherwise was tied up throughout the day. 

On the final full day of the conference, Bant made dinner plans with a few of her colleagues. Since Qui-Gon would be leaving after the final panel in the morning, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon headed back to the apartment as soon as the last panel ended. Adi had given Qui-Gon a list of restaurants in the neighborhood, so he called in a food order during the afternoon and they stopped to grab it on their way. Again, they made it to the apartment without crossing paths with anyone and headed in. 

Qui-Gon placed the food on the table and headed over to the well-stocked bar. He held up a bottle of amber liquid and smiled. “Whyren’s Reserve. Nice to be staying in a home owned by people with such expensive tastes.” He pulled out two crystal glasses, poured two fingers into each and gave one to Obi-Wan. “To living in the moment.”

Obi-Wan clinked his glass against his lover’s and smiled. “To living out some fantasies.”

“Food first,” Qui-Gon countered as he grabbed some plates. They drank their whiskey as they shared some seaweed wraps and then tucked into their meals. The food was excellent and he would have to thank Adi for the recommendation. They even shared a decadent dessert as they chatted, more than once taking a kiss to lick whipped cream off each other’s lips.

When the plate was empty, Obi-Wan got up from the table and held out his hand to his lover. “Coming?” he asked with a leer. 

“I hope so,” Qui-Gon replied as he twined his fingers with Obi-Wan’s. But when Obi-Wan swam towards the bedroom, he pulled back and pointed. “I believe that empty wall could use some decoration.”

Obi-Wan’s cock jumped as the implication of his lover’s words rushed through him. “I believe it could,” he drawled, before detouring into the bedroom. He came back with a bottle of lube in his hand. He started to pull off his tunic but Qui-Gon stayed his hand. 

“Leave it on,” Qui-Gon argued as he took the lube. 

Without another word, they swam to the wall. Qui-Gon bunched Obi-Wan’s tunic up around his waist and pushed him against the wall, face first. He wrapped a tentacle around each of his lover’s biceps and lifted him until his ass was even with Qui-Gon’s erect cock. “Don’t move.” He opened the lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers before pushed one into the opening in Obi-Wan’s tail. 

“Hurry,” Obi-Wan pleaded as a second finger joined the first. When those fingers pulled out, he reached back and grab Qui-Gon’s wrist. “Enough. Coat your cock and get in me, now.”

Unable to resist that plea, Qui-Gon slicked his cock with a quick flick of his wrist and placed it at the opening of Obi-Wan’s body. It was tight and hot and perfect and his lover’s moans were ratcheting his arousal. Leaving the tendrils wrapped around his upper arms to keep Obi-Wan in place, Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan’s hips, pressed his remaining six tentacles against the floor to brace himself and began to move. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon moved inside him. The slight burn only added to his stimulation and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Being pressed against the wall, his lover both restraining him and fucking him, had him more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. Each thrust pressed the large cock against his prostate and his orgasm rushed through him after only a dozen strokes. 

Obi-Wan’s body tightening around him as he came was more than enough to send Qui-Gon into his orgasm. He stroked through it before collapsing to the floor. He turned Obi-Wan to face him and pulled him into his arms. Looking into the sated eyes of his lover, he smiled. “Perfectly decorated,” he murmured as he looked at the fluid dripping down the wall. 

When he had regained enough energy to swim, Qui-Gon moved them into the bedroom. After pulling off Obi-Wan’s tunic and then his own, he tossed the tunics on floor and settled them into the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips before drawing him closer. “Sleep well, love,” he whispered, even though he was pretty sure that he was already starting to doze. With a kiss to his lover’s hair, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. 

Morning came sooner than either of them would have liked but they had to face the day. Qui-Gon had breakfast delivered again and he knew Obi-Wan’s sadness matched his own as they finished their tea. It took only a few moments for them to pack their belongings. Qui-Gon had already arranged with the concierge to have the apartment cleaned, though he did take time to clean off last night decorative splash.

They headed down to his vehicle, stowed their bags and headed to the conference. The transportation that the organizer had arranged to take Qui-Gon back to Karkaris would pick him up after the final panel. This would be the last private moment they would have before they arrived. Leaning in, Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon passionately. “These days together have been a precious gift and I refuse to let my unhappiness at their end diminish my joy.” 

“I’m proud of you, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replied. “It takes faith to not only live in the moment and but to have the confidence that other moments will find their way into our lives.” He kissed his lover, taking the time to savor the taste he would be soon missing. 

Obi-Wan did a little exploring of his own, pressing his tongue into Qui-Gon’s mouth and memorizing the sensation. When he pulled back, he smiled. “You told me when I left Ashla to trust in the Force and it would show us the path. It brought us here and I have to believe that it will bring us other opportunities.”

Obi-Wan started his vehicle and headed to the conference center. He didn’t know when or how, but he was certain they would find ways to see each other. He would just have to learn to make due with comm and holo calls between the times they could make that happen. It wouldn’t be easy, but nothing worth having ever was, and for him, the only being worth sharing his heart with was Qui-Gon.


	5. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimatums are issues and Obi-Wan fights to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit.

Obi-Wan made a number of trips to Ashla over the next three years to spend time with Qui-Gon. The first trip was six cycles after the environmental conference, when he brought Ashoka there to begin her studies. He managed a few more trips to the academy on the premise of visiting his sister during the years of Ashoka’s program, their father much more indulgent of his daughter than he’d ever been with his sons. Although Ashoka was very intelligent and had much to offer, to the king her only value was the power a successful marriage might bring to the empire. As a female, she would never be groomed to take any serious government position, her only familial tasks laying in the area of charity work. Even at eighteen, Ashoka chafed under these impending restrictions and planned on using her later university education to find a tangible way to contribute.

Anakin was just beginning his last year at university and he and Padme were totally committed to one another. Palpatine was thrilled by their match, only seeing the power the connection to Naboo might offer him. Even as she made her mark as a senate aide, he dismissed her as just a wealthy, beautiful woman, someone who would look great at Anakin’s side. 

Little did Palpatine know that Padme was strongly opposed to many of the elitist economic and corporate laws the king had put into place and passionately supported of many of the things that Palpatine dismissed. Social justice and environmental protections were her two strongest passions and she had converted Anakin fully to those causes. She had also been a powerful influence on Ashoka before she left for Ashla and had been a role model for many of the causes that Ashoka wanted to champion. 

Obi-Wan had to admit that there were times when he’d started to lose faith during those three years. He and Qui-Gon did find additional ways to be together besides his infrequent visits to Ashla. They took advantage of a number of educational, political and social events to connect over that time. Alderaan, Chandrilla, Telos IV, Mon Calamari, Sereeno, Corellia and Onderon all offered events that they turned into intimate rendezvous. Three days here, a ten there, five days somewhere else, all served to fill the void that comm and holo calls never would. But as enjoyable as these random moments in time were, they were much less frequent than either of them wanted them to be and always shrouded in falsehoods and secrecy.

The secrecy of their relationship still grated on them both but, over time, they had drawn a few other people into their circle of knowledge. Their feelings for one another had deepened even though their time together was limited. As frustrating as those limits were, they both knew that having some time was better than having no time at all. Slowly Obi-Wan expanded the small circle of people who knew the truth of his feelings for Qui-Gon. Over time, Bail, Breha, and Padme, as well as his old university friends Siri, Garen, Quinlan, Kit and Bruck were trusted with his secret. Being able to speak with them both of his love and his frustrations made his separations from Qui-Gon more bearable. 

Qui-Gon too shared the knowledge with a few of his friends on the facility after Ashoka started at the academy. Joining Adi and Tahl, were Mace, Micah and Plo. Their inclusion helped to disguise Obi-Wan’s visits to Ashla with sessions of tutoring or class assistance. It also gave Qui-Gon an emotional outlet, though he seemed to need that side benefit much less than Obi-Wan. 

Because Obi-Wan worked hard to veil all of his trips within the umbrella of his responsibilities, the king paid little attention to them. He continued to partake in a limited social life on Coruscant, becoming very adept at feigning interest in a number of subjects and beings. At social functions where the king appeared, he flirted and sweet-talked, making it appear as if he was looking for a relationship. He got good enough at it that he began to be featured on the social pages, pictures of him with this lord or that lady, this princess or that prince, but seldom with the same person twice. 

Obi-Wan was at his desk, quickly making notes for an afternoon meeting, when one his father’s senior aides swam into his office. “The King requests your presence at a meeting in his private office at 1300 hours today.”

Looking up at the merman who’d entered his office without so much as a by your leave, Obi-Wan bristled. “I have a full schedule of appointments this afternoon, so I will have to politely decline.”

“Then your schedule will need to be adjusted, Prince Kenobi,” Sate Pestage ordered 

Obi-Wan’s anger grew at the condescending tone and he rose from his seat. “You forget yourself, Pestage,” he grumbled. “I am the Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne of the Coruscant Enclave and you will speak to me with respect that position deserves. You may have my Father’s ear but don’t forget that you are still hired help.” The shock at his reply was evident on the aide’s face but Obi-Wan gave no ground. “Let my father know that I would be available by 1600 hours if that fits into his schedule. He can contact me directly to let me know. Now I would appreciate if you would leave my office.”

Pestage looked like he wanted to say something else but he smartly held his tongue. Obi-Wan stared at him as he turned and swam out the door, not sitting back down until the door slid closed behind him. 

Obi-Wan had a pretty good idea why his father had summoned him and he covered his face with his hands as he struggled to calm down. The moment he’d been both dreading and looking forward to for the past three years was upon him. Padme had accepted Anakin’s intimate proposal a few days ago, but the news had not been revealed outside the families. Their engagement would need to be formally and lavishly announced very soon, before anyone in the media could unveil the closely guarded secret. 

Today’s summons could be mainly innocuous. By tradition, Obi-Wan would be expected to plan and host the elaborate celebration to announce the engagement of his brother and his betrothed. Knowing their father, the king would want to have high degree on input on all the arrangements but Obi-Wan knew he could manage to create both an elaborate but deeply personal event for Anakin and Padme even with his father’s interference. Royal protocols required a handfasting period of one year for all direct descendants of any of the ruling families and that ceremony would be a big part of this occasion.

But he had a bad feeling that this summons was anything but innocuous. His life was about to become way more complex and the more complicated part of this occasion is what had Obi-Wan scrambling. Although protocols left the many aspects of a royal couple fluid, there was one dictate that was non-negotiable. The eldest sibling and heir had to be married before any younger sibling could marry.

When Obi-Wan had finished his first degrees from university, his father had started arranging events intent on having Obi-Wan choose a mate from one of the royal and upper-class offspring his father had assembled from across the seas. His father was insistent that he make a match befitting of his position. Love was not expected to factor into the decision. But even before he’d found Qui-Gon, he’d had no interest in any of these dull and foolhardy individuals, mermaids and mermen whose only interests were the latest fashions, seahorse races, speculative gossip and endless compliments to their own vanity. Not one had shown an iota of acumen, unable to carry on an intelligent conversation if their lives had been dependent upon it.

The fact that Anakin was seven years younger than he was had bought Obi-Wan time but now that time was slipping away. At thirty, Obi-Wan was beyond the age that merfolk normally chose a mate, but his father hadn’t really pushed him. Since merfolk could live up to two hundred years old, barring an accident, King Palpatine would reign over the Coruscant Clan for long time.

Now that he knew what it was to love and be loved in return, Obi-Wan refused to be pushed into a loveless marriage just to satisfy some ancient royal protocol. His father would never give up his power voluntarily, so it could be a more than a hundred years before Obi-Wan was elevated to the throne. Was he willing to give up any chance of personal happiness, for duty and ancient protocols?

The beeping of his comm pulled Obi-Wan out of his despairing thoughts. Expecting it to be his father, he took a deep breath before thumbing it to life. 

Before he could speak, his brother’s voice echoed through the speaker. “Obi-Wan, have you spoken to Father today? When I came out of class I had a message that he wants the three of us to meet for dinner at home at 1800.”

“Not directly, but I did have a rather rude visit from Sate Pestage earlier,” Obi-Wan explained. “He informed me that Father was summoning me to meet him in his private office at 1300. I explained I had a prior commitment and I would be available after 1600. I have not heard back from Father.”

“You said no to Father?” Anakin asked incredulously.

“I work fifty plus hours a week completing all the tasks he pushes down at me. He can’t just send someone swimming in here and expect me to drop everything because he wants to talk to me,” Obi-Wan said,

There was a moment of silence before Anakin asked, “Are you okay, Obi-Wan?”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan reassured even though he definitely wasn’t. “I have a meeting in a few minutes. I’ll see you tonight.” He broke the connection and looked at the chrono. What he really wanted to do was contact Qui-Gon but he didn’t have time. Picking up his notes, he swam out the door and down the hall to the conference room. For once, he wished he could put his own need before duty. But for Crown Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, personal needs were totally irrelevant. 

When he swam back to his office three hours later, Obi-Wan was struggling to keep his headache from morphing into a migraine. His aide started to speak with him, but he held up his hand. “Later.” He swam through the inner door, stopping dead when he caught sight of King Palpatine sitting behind his desk. “Good afternoon, Father,” he greeted when he regained his voice. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“Since you were so discourteous as to ignore my earlier invitation, I bade to come to you.”

Unwilling to ask his father to move, Obi-Wan settled into the chair on the visitor’s side of his desk. “Anakin commed me about dinner tonight. What is so important that it couldn’t wait until 1800?”

The king stared daggers at him and stiffened in his seat. “Sage told me you had a hair across your tail when he came earlier. I can see that’s its still there.” 

“Pestage is an obnoxious asshole. His condescending tone may cower politicians and corporate executives but you would not tolerate it directed at you and neither will I.” Even as the words escaped from him, Obi-Wan wondered where his normal calm and control had fled to. 

“I’m impressed, you’re actually showing a little backbone, my son,” Palpatine sneered, “though you may want to rethink doing it with me.”

Obi-Wan stilled as he felt a hint of Darkness accompanying those words. He drew on the Force for calm before he replied. “I apologize, Father. Now what did you want to speak with me about?” 

“Your duty to this family as Crown Prince,” Palpatine said. 

“My duty? I’ve done nothing all of my adult life but my duty,” Obi-Wan replied, struggling to keep his voice even. 

“Don’t be dense, Obi-Wan,” the king sneered. “You need to find a suitable mate, marry and have some offspring.”

Burying his feelings about Qui-Gon deep inside him, Obi-Wan countered. “You forgot about the most important part of that equation, Father. I need to fall in love.”

“Love, really. I didn’t think you were that naïve, son.” Palpatine slammed his hand on the desk and continued. “You find suitable match, get married and make a few babies. You don’t have to love her, you don’t even have to like her. Fuck whomever you want on the side, I know I did.”

It took all of Obi-Wan’s control not to vault the desk and grab his father. “You never loved Mother at all, did you? Why the fuck would she marry you?”

“Love her, no. Do what I had to do to make her believe I did, definitely,” the king retorted. “It’s very easy to convince someone who wants to believe what you’re telling them. She was from a powerful family, beautiful, intelligent and above all loyal. She made the perfect Queen. She served her purpose. Once Ashoka was born, I didn’t even bother to keep up with the lie. 

“Well, I have no intention of entering into a loveless marriage,” Obi-Wan declared. “It’s not fair to me and it’s definitely not fair to anyone I would ask to marry me.”

“Grow up, Obi-Wan. You’re Crown Prince of Coruscant and thirty years old. Keep your fuck friends, I don’t even care if their male or another species as long as you’re discrete. But stop being childish and do your duty.” Palpatine rose from his seat and came around to the front of the desk. He wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan’s neck, squeezed a bit and lifted him in the air. “There have been enough suitable mermaids throwing themselves at you over the years. Pick one and court her. Do what you have to do to convince her she holds your heart. By the time Anakin and Padme pledge their handfasting vows, I expect you to be ready to do the same.” With that final order, he let go and swam towards the door. “See you at dinner,” echoed through the doorway as Palpatine disappeared from view. 

Obi-Wan collapsed back into the chair and buried his head in his hands. He thought about his mother, manipulated and lied to until it was too late for her to do anything about it. Dedicating her life to her children and to trying to help those less fortunate, while having to play the role of the dutiful wife and the perfect queen to a being who cared nothing about her wants or needs. Well, he refused to do that to himself or anyone else. He had no idea what he was going to resolve this dilemma but he was going to figure it out. He loved Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon loved him. He was not going to spend his life living a lie.


	6. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan struggles with the revelations from the meeting with his father and calls on Qui-Gon to help him make plans.

Dinner with Anakin and their father was a test in patience for Obi-Wan. He tired to hide the amplified disgust he was feeling towards the king but he could tell he was failing by the looks Anakin was giving him. The man sickened him and he found he no longer cared about what his father wanted from him. The only reason he even remained at the table was for his brother. Anakin was so excited about publicly acknowledging his commitment to Padme and he didn’t want to do anything to diminish that enthusiasm. They talked a little about planning the celebration of their engagement and Anakin made plans for Padme to join them over the weekend to start on the plans. Once the actual invitations to the party actually went out, there would no longer need to be any requirement for secrecy.

When Palpatine left for his Senate apartment, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Okay spill it. What’s wrong?”

Not wanting to lie but also not waiting to be totally honest, Obi-Wan hedged. “Father was waiting for me in my office when I got back from my meeting. Let’s just say that our discussion got rather heated.”

“About what?” 

“Can you let it go for now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan requested. “I need time to process the conversation. I’ll share it with you when I’m ready.” 

“Okay. I have a paper to finish.” They left the dining room and headed upstairs. When they got to the door of Anakin’s room, he smiled. “See you at breakfast.”

Obi-Wan continued to his own bedroom and locked the door behind him. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon but this wasn’t a conversation he could have in his present state of mind. He pulled off his tunic, throwing it on the floor before flopping down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he struggled valiantly to calm down. He focused on his breathing, counting his breaths as the unspoken implications of his father’s tirade chased through his mind. 

The anger bubbling up inside him had more to do with the revelations about the betrayal of his mother than it did with his father’s ultimatum. His mother’s sudden death has shocked them all, believed by all to be a senseless and tragic accident. But thinking back to the feel of his father’s hand wrapped around his throat, could it have been something else? The realization that his mother had just been another pawn in Palpatine’s quest for power, that love, at least on the part of his father, had never even been part of the picture. Could Palpatine have orchestrated his wife’s death when she no longer served his purpose, or maybe had even become a detriment to his schemes? 

Taria Antilles had given him heirs, stood by his side as he rose to power with the sudden death of Plagueis, been the dutiful wife and queen, even when the policies he implemented and his impetus for ultimate power went against everything she believed in. Thinking back to the arguments he’d overheard in the year before her death, Obi-Wan felt his heart break anew. All of those arguments had pertained to he and his siblings, their education and the humanitarian beliefs she was working to instill in them. He’d only been eleven, but overhearing these quarrels had always left him uneasy for days on end. 

Those thoughts left him even more unsettled, although he’d not thought that possible. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon, but this was not a conversation he could have over the holo. One look at his face would reveal the severity of his distressed and an entreaty by his lover would leave him unable to remain silent. Pulling out his unmonitored commlink, Obi-Wan took a few deep breathes and entered the private code.

“Good evening, love,” the lilting brogue echoed through the speaker. “Are you still at the office this late?”

It took a few more deep breaths before he could answer. “No, I’m home. Listen, I can’t talk long. I need to see you. Is there any way you came come to Coruscant in the next few days?” 

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” Any hint of the earlier teasing disappeared from Qui-Gon’s voice. 

“Not over the comm,” Obi-Wan evaded. “Please, Qui-Gon, I can’t do this now. I need to see you.” The urgency in his voice must have come through.

“Let me find someone to cover my classes and I’ll comm you in the morning,” Qui-Gon agreed. “I assume we won’t be meeting at the senate.”

‘No, can you get a hotel room away from the capitol? Someplace that’s off the beaten track?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I’ll make the arrangements and comm you in the morning,” Qui-Gon stated. He was silent for a minute, then added. “I love you. “Whatever it is, Obi-Wan, we’ll figure it out together.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Obi-Wan replied. “I love you, Qui-Gon. No matter what happens, never forget that.” He took a deep breath before adding, “I have to go.” 

“Obi-Wan, wait. I’m worried about you,” Qui-Gon blurted out. “Please talk to me.” 

“I’ll can’t, not now,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Tomorrow, Qui-Gon. Call me as soon as you get here.” With that, he ended the call and tossed his commlink to the nightstand. He was exhausted, but with his mind racing, sleep seemed impossible. Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing and tried to quiet his mind. Maybe meditation would help him to sort out his feelings and bring some clarity to these revelations. He struggled through for almost an hour before finally dropping into light meditation.

The beeping of his alarm drew Obi-Wan out of his mediation. Although he was still exhausted, his mind and heart were calmer. He was disappointed that the Force had not provided any major revelations to a path forward but was relieved that it also held no warning of impending disaster. He got ready quickly, stopping in the kitchen for a travel mug of tea, before heading to his office. He felt guilty about skipping out on breakfast with his siblings but he wasn’t ready to face any questions. 

He arrived before his assistant, a glance at his calendar conforming his only appointment for the day was one that could easily be rescheduled. He threw himself into his pile of paperwork, hoping it would serve as a much needed distraction. It worked for a while, his brain inundated with economic impact statements and legislative double talk. But as the morning progress, the effect waned, and he found himself staring at the information in front of him without comprehending it. He pushed on, refocusing his attention each time it wandered, but with less and less success. He had just about decided to take a break for mid meal, when his private commlink chirped. He flipped a switch under his desk to engage the rarely used security screen and then looked down at the comm code. Disappointed that it wasn’t the call he’d been waiting for, he hesitated a few seconds before deciding to answer it. “Hello, Bail. Sorry about cancelling on you with such short notice.” 

“That’s okay, we can meet another time,” Bail replied, before adding, “but it will have to wait a little while. I’m heading back to Alderaan tomorrow for two tens.”

“No problem, call me when you get back,” Obi-Wan said, wanting to end the call. 

“Is everything okay, Obi-Wan?” Bail asked, his friend’s tone setting off warning bells in his head. 

“No, but I can’t get into it now,” Obi-Wan deferred. Yesterday’s suspicions about his mother’s death pushed back into his mind causing him to reevaluate his decision to end the call. “Do you think you’ll have any free time while you’re on Alderaan?”

“Definitely. I’m going home for my father’s name day and to spend some time with Breha,” Bail explained. “What can I help you with, my friend?” 

“Do you think I could stop by for a visit while you’re home?” Obi-Wan asked, his mind jumping through ideas. “I don’t want to go into detail over the comm.” 

“Anytime, Obi-Wan,” Bail replied. “Just send me a message with your arrival info.”

“Thanks, Bail,” he answered. “I’ll be in touch.” Ending the call, he turned off the security screen, refilled his tea and pulled a kelp bar from his desk drawer. Heaving a despondent sigh, he returned to the piles on his desk, struggling to concentrate as he waited for Qui-Gon’s call. 

Another four hours passed in which Obi-Wan got very little actual work done. Finally, his comm beeped again and he was relieved to find this time it was Qui-Gon. “Are you here?” he asked, after engaging the screen again. 

“Just arrived. I’m at a hotel on the midlevels of the Uscru district,” Qui-Gon answered. “I’ll send the details to your comm.” 

“I’ll be there within the hour,” Obi-Wan replied before cutting the connection. Sorting through the pile of papers in his desk, he grabbed the ones he’d completed, flipped the switch back to the off position and rose from his desk. Pushing down his urgency, he swam out of his office, leaned against his assistant’s desk and handed him the completed pile. “I’m heading out to meet some friends for a couple of days.” He pointed between the papers and his office and shrugged. “I need a break from all these administrative headaches. Just amass anything new that needs my attention and I’ll deal with everything when I return.”

“Yes, sir,” his aide replied. “And if its anyone of import?” ha added questioningly. 

Obi-Wan knew that his father’s unexpected visit yesterday was the reason for the question and he fought the wave of anger than rose within him. “That won’t be an issue,” he hedged, hoping he was right, as he swam into the hall. 

Making his way to the parking structure, Obi-Wan grabbed the travel bag he’d stashed in his skimmer earlier and walked over to where the institutional vehicles were housed. He chose one at random and entered his code to unlock it. Settling into the driver’s seat, he entered the details Qui-Gon has sent him into the craft’s navigation system and pulled out of the structure. The drive would take about forty minutes and, within the first five, he was glad for the vehicle’s automated collision avoidance system when his distraction brought him within centimeters of another craft. Pulling his attention back to the water surrounding him, he struggled to push everything to the back of his mind.

When he arrived at the hotel parking structure, Obi-Wan parked the skimmer in a dark corner and turned it off. He wiped the memory of the navigation computer and disabled the locator beacon in the vehicle before grabbing his bag and exiting. Swimming through the structure, he entered the lift, took it to the seventh level and swam down the hallway to suite 731. Qui-Gon must have sensed him coming because the door opened just as he reached it and he was pulled inside. 

Drawing Obi-Wan into arms, Qui-Gon used his tentacles to push the door closed behind him and wrapped his hands around his lover’s face. “Are you alright? I’ve been so worried since you commed me.”

“No,” Obi-Wan admitted, as he collapsed against the octopus’s large body. “But I will be, now that I’m with you.” They stayed like that for long minutes, just absorbing each other’s presence and using their proximity to soothe the pain of their most recent separation. “I know it’s only been five tens and we’ve suffered through longer periods apart, but it feels like forever since we’ve been together. Though I’m certain that the events of the past twenty-four hours have a lot to do with that.”

Qui-Gon swam them into the direction of the sofa, settling them on the soft cushions before leaning in to kiss his lover. He continued to place soft kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face until he felt some of the tension leave the merman’s body. When he pulled back, he reached to the table in front of him and picked up a glass filled with dark amber liquid. “Based on your state when you contacted me, I thought we might need a stronger fortification than the wine that came with my late meal order.”

Obi-Wan took a long sip of the ocher liquid, smiling as the burn made its way down his throat and into his stomach. “Always on top of things, Professor. I knew there was a reason I loved you so much.” 

Unable to resist that enticing smile, Qui-Gon kissed him again before whispering against his lips. “I hope that’s not the only reason.” He picked up his own glass, took a smaller sip and then prompted his lover gently. “So, tell me what happened?”

“My bastard of a father is what happened,” Obi-Wan said angrily, before taking another long sip of his whiskey. With that, he started the sordid tale of his father’s summons, his unexpected visit, his repugnant revelations and the ultimatum he set. By the time he was finished, his glass was empty for the second time and he was trembling in both anger and sorrow. 

Qui-Gon took a sip of his drink, his normal calm demeanor having disappeared with each detail of his lover’s horrific tale. “Do you really think he could have been responsible for your mother’s death?” 

With a pleading look that broke Qui-Gon’s heart, Obi-Wan nodded. “I don’t want to believe it; he’s still my father. But after what happened in my office, the Darkness that swirled around him as his hand tightened around my throat, I can’t dismiss the possibility.” He took a deep breath and continued. “No one really talked about the details of her death around us and I was sent off to Komari only a few tens after her memorial service.”

After refilling Obi-Wan’s glass, Qui-Gon took a sip of his own and looked over at his lover in concern. “Have you told Anakin any of this?”

“No. He realized I was upset during our disagreeable family dinner but I just admitted I’d had a disagreement with Father and would fill him in later” Obi-Wan explained. “He was so happy about the engagement, I didn’t want to tarnish the memory for him. I left this morning before he was even up.”

“So, when do you plan on telling him?” Qui-Gon asked.

“When I’ve figured out what to do about both his revelations and his demand,” Obi-Wan answered. “I only know one thing for certain. I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn, and I’m not willing to give you up, no matter what my father wants.” 

The door chime rang through the suite, delaying any reply. Qui-Gon swam to the door and grasped the cart the attendant was pushing. Signing the slip after adding a generous tip, he pushed the cart towards the sofa. When he heard Obi-Wan’s stomach growl at the enticing smells, he chuckled. “Looks like I guessed correctly when I figured you wouldn’t have bothered with food.” He placed plates and tea mugs on the low table and settled in beside his lover. “Let’s eat and then we can brainstorm to see if we can figure out what to do next.” 

During the meal, Qui-Gon shared his activities after Obi-Wan had called him. “My classes are being covered indefinitely so I can stay as long as you need me to,” he explained, with a smile. “I have so much accrued leave time that I think Mace was relieved to have me actually using some of it.”

That admission brought Obi-Wan back to his earlier conversation with Bail. “I’m contemplating a trip to Alderaan.” At Qui-Gon’s questioning look, he continued. “I’d like to visit my mother’s family, especially her brother and our nannies, her cousins Brilanya and Quianna. If anyone had any suspicions about the circumstances of Mother’s death, it would be them.” His expression darkened as he continued. “I don’t think we’ll be able to find any proof, even if they’ve always suspected it wasn’t an accident. Father is too cunning for that but I need to know for myself and for Anakin and Ashoka. If he was willing to either kill her himself or arrange her death, for whatever reason, he could be a danger to all three of us.” 

“That sounds like a solid first step,” Qui-Gon agreed. He was silent for a moment and then added, “Maybe we should look into some of his political and financial dealings. If a being is willing to threaten his own child for power, has more than likely threatened or bribed other beings to forward his agenda.”

“No doubt about that, especially with how afraid some people are of him,” Obi-Wan agreed. “The hard part will be uncovering any definitive proof. Father is very careful about who he associates with. He firmly believes in the adage to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” A shudder washed over him as another thought came to him. “All this makes me wonder about Plagueis’ death. Could he have killed his own father to assume power?” 

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pulled him to lean against him. “You need to be very careful, love, both with your research and the people you decide to talk to. I’ve always wondered about Palpatine’s rise to power. Plagueis’s power was already waning when he died and he may have been ousted as the Chancellor of the Oceanic Republic Sovereigns if he’d live a few years longer.”

That fact had Obi-Wan’s mind whirling in a new direction. “I’ve never really done much reading about my Grandfather. Maybe this would be a good time to start.” 

“In depth research will be imperative, but secrecy will be even more important,” Qui-Gon stated. 

“It’s too dangerous for us to do research about any of our suspicions on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan declared. “A few years ago, Father sponsored a law that allows the government to track all searches for information that pertains to past and current legislators and any legislation that they are connected to. Too many hits on pertinent subjects sends a warning to the Coruscant Bureau of Intelligence. I know there is an extensive library on Alderaan but doing research there would also draw too much attention.”

After thinking for a long moment, Qui-Gon stated. “Arkania. I have an old friend, Serifa Altunen, who’s a professor at the University there. They have substantial library and we should be able to access information from their archives without it getting back to anyone on Coruscant. And its only a few hours south of Alderaan.” He looked at the expression on Obi-Wan’s face and quickly amended. “That is if you want to me do this with you.”

Obi-Wan reached up and cupped Qui-Gon’s cheek. “I would love to have you with me to do this but I didn’t want to assume that you could or would even want to. This is more than you signed up for.”

“Listen to my words, Obi-Wan, and believe them. I am here for you for whatever you need and want, for as long as you need and want.” Qui-Gon duplicated his lover’s position, and caressed his cheek. “Circumstances may have kept our relationship from becoming widely known but that doesn’t change what I feel for you and my willingness to do whatever is necessary to help keep you and your family happy and safe. I imagine it won’t be simple or without peril, but we’ll figure it out together.”

“I love you, Qui-Gon, but this could put you in my father’s cross hairs,” Obi-Wan said dejectedly. “I want you safe just as much as you want me safe.”

“We’ll keep each other safe,” Qui-Gon declared. He leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lover’s lips. “But tomorrow will be soon enough for that. Let’s clean up and head to bed. I fear you didn’t get any sleep last night either.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Qui-Gon’s neck and deepened the kiss. “Sleep is overrated,” he began as he pulled back, only to have his words interrupted by a yawn. 

“Sleep is necessary, love.” Qui-Gon took a moment to gather the remaining food and dishes and pushed the cart out into the hall. When he came back, he pulled Obi-Wan up from the couch. Turning off the lights as he went, he swam them into the bedroom. He turned back the covers as Obi-Wan pulled off his tunic and used the fresher. He waited until his lover has settled into bed before doing the same himself. When he returned, Obi-Wan smiled up at him even as another yawn overtook him. He lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. “Sleep, love. I will guard your dreams.”

Snuggling into his lover’s embrace, Obi-Wan tried to object but the stress of the past twenty-four hours, his lack of sleep and the three glasses of Whyren’s Reserve he’d drunk silenced that objection before he could even voice it. The last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep was the sensation of lips against his forehead. 


	7. An Alcove in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implementing the beginning of the plan, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon research to uncovered long buried details and connections.

Obi-Wan fought his rise to wakefulness, afraid the large body pressing against him was just part of another all too frequent dream. The feel of lips against his neck drew him up a bit further, the memory of the night before flooding back into his mind. He pushed back into the body behind him, the comfort of the warm arms wrapped around him something he’d missed for far too long. He turned in those arms and smiled warmly at his lover. “Good morning,” he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. When he drew back, he caught sight of the chrono on the table and looked questioning at Qui-Gon. “Is that chrono correct?”

“It is,” Qui-Gon replied as he grasped Obi-Wan’s chin and pulled his lover’s mouth back against his. This kiss lasted longer, tasting and exploring in a way they hadn’t had the time or energy for last night. 

“Force, I’ve missed you,” Obi-Wan admitted before turning back to his earlier thought. “1100 hours. Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

“Because you were exhausted,” Qui-Gon replied. “Plus, Arkania is three hours behind us so I couldn’t contact Serifa until now anyway.” He leaned in for another kiss and ran one hand suggestively down his lover’s body. “Unless you’d rather stay here a little longer?”

Pushing into the hand resting over his cock, Obi-Wan smirked. “I could be convinced to remain in bed for a little longer.”

“I shall endeavor to do just that,” Qui-Gon replied before converting his words into actions. 

Lips and hands took over, tens of separation pushing them to extend every touch. It didn’t take very long for them to want more than touches. Qui-Gon flipped his position until his mouth hovered over Obi-Wan’s cock and his was pressing against his lover’s lips. They focused all their attention on one another, striving to use every trick they knew to bring each other to release. Qui-Gon succeeded first, the salty taste that was the essence of Obi-Wan exploding onto his tongue. He had barely finished swallowing when he felt his own release overtaking him, as Obi-Wan sucked hard on his sputtering cock. 

When his release ended, Qui-Gon twisted back around and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. They kissed for a while, tasting themselves in their partner’s mouth as they explored every nook and cranny. After a few more minutes of kissing, Obi-Wan collapsed back on the bed. “This might not have been a good idea,” he murmured, continuing after seeing Qui-Gon’s confused expression. “Now, I don’t have the energy to get up.” 

“I think we can spare a few more minutes before we have to get up and face the day,” Qui-Gon replied as he drew Obi-Wan into his arms. 

They spent about twenty minutes just cuddling together before Obi-Wan sighed and pulled away. “We’d better get up before I decide to forget about doing research and we just spend the day ravishing each other.”

“Well, if you’re giving me a choice, I vote for option two,” Qui-Gon replied, before leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled back, his smile had dimmed a bit. “Though, I don’t think either one of us would be able to handle our guilt if we gave into that desire. But the research library will close at some point, so we have that to look forward to.”

“I’ll hold you to that, my love,” Obi-Wan teased before his expression changed. “I expected this undertaking will be rife with unpleasant and even perilous repercussions for all involved. I know what you said last night but are you sure you want to put yourself in the middle what could become a very treacherous endeavor?”

Qui-Gon placed his fingers under Obi-Wan’s chin and locked his gaze with his lover’s. “Even if you had come to me with these suspicions as just a former student, I would have been willing to help you. The quest for power can lead even moral people to make questionable choices. A person like Palpatine can justify any actions to achieve his ends. He also believes that his position and power make him untouchable.”

Without conscious thought, Obi-Wan fingers went to his throat. “Don’t I know it. That’s why we have to be very careful how we proceed and who we trust. We have to find irrefutable evidence of his abuse of power, documented proof that will stand up without a hint of reproach. If he gets any inkling that we’re looking into him, we’ll find ourselves at the bottom of the sea, in cement shackles.”

“On that rather unpleasant thought, I think I’ll contact Serifa to make sure we can do our research on Arkania and stay under the radar,” Qui-Gon declared. 

“Be as vague as you can on the subject and reasons for our research. I know you trust her but the less she knows the safer she’ll be,” Obi-Wan advised as he rose from the bed. “I’ll order first meal and get cleaned up while you contact her.”

Professor Altunen agreed to their request. She suggested they meet her in her office so she could provide visitors passes for them that would give them clearance to use the archives for their research. They cleaned up and threw their things back into their carry bags before sitting down to first meal. After checking out of the room, they headed to Qui-Gon’s transport and started on their journey to Arkania. 

The three hour trip gave them plenty of time to talk. They used the time to work out the best plan to collect information about both Obi-Wan’s father and grandfather and the related legislation and pertinent events that occurred during Obi-Wan’s childhood. Obi-Wan had taken enough coding and cyber security classes during his years at university to feel confident that he would be able to erase all traces of their inquiries from the systems. They stopped at the university market area when they arrived, purchasing two encrypted datapads and a number of data sticks to hold any information they managed to acquire. 

When they reached the door to Professor Altunen’s office, Qui-Gon knocked and a female voice beckoned them inside. “Good day, Serifa. I hope life has been treating you well,” Qui-Gon greeted. 

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Qui-Gon,” she replied. She tilted her head in Obi-Wan’s direction then back to Qui-Gon as she smiled. “It appears that the quality of your associates had risen dramatically since I last saw you.”

Not surprise that she had recognized the crown prince, Qui-Gon chuckled. “Serifa, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan joined in before she could reply. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor Altunen. Thank you for helping us with this situation.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your Highness,” Serifa replied. “And call me Serifa. No need for formality.

“Then please, call me Obi-Wan. I prefer to leave any connection to my birthright back on Coruscant whenever possible,” he added with a smile.

“Obi-Wan it is. Qui-Gon explained briefly over the comm what the type of information you were looking for and the time period involved as well as your need for secrecy,” Serifa confirmed. “I’ve had special visitor identification cards made for each you. They are set up in the system with code names and your actual identities are only visible under my personal security code. When you have completed your research, I will wipe them from the system and remove any traces of your visit here.”

“Thank you, Serifa, for your surreptitious assistance and your willingness to help without question” Qui-Gon said. “I wish we could tell you more but …”

Serifa interrupted his explanation. “I have no need to know your impetus. I’ve known you long enough, Qui-Gon, to know that whatever has you and the prince here must be of the utmost importance and I don’t need to know what type of crisis had precipitated this endeavor.” 

“I appreciate this more than you can possibly know, Serifa,” Obi-Wan replied sincerely. “My search is very personal in nature and could cause unimaginable harm if it was discovered. I will be forever in your debt for your help in this, whether it results in only personal amity or something more.”

Serifa drew on the Force and studied the merman and the octopus intensely for a long moment. “I fear there will be much turbulence along this path you are swimming, Obi-Wan, but you could not have chosen a more compassionate and trustworthy being to swim it with you.” 

“Of that I have no doubt,” Obi-Wan admitted as he glanced at his partner.

“I’ve taken the liberty to make a reservation for you at small hotel at the edge of the university complex,” Serifa said. “They mainly cater to academia so you should not draw much notice. The reservation is through my university account so there will be no record attached to either of you. I’ve sent the confirmation code to your comm.” 

“Thank you for everything, my friend,” Qui-Gon replied. “I will keep you posted on our progress. Let’s plan on sharing late meal at some point before we leave.”

Serifa nodded before handing Qui-Gon the key cards and a small map of the complex. They said their goodbyes and swam from the office. The trip to library archive building took a few minutes but they swam it in silence. The cards gave them immediate entry into the building and it took them only a few minutes to reach the political science section. They found an empty alcove with two data terminals, signed in with their cards and got to work. 

They both started their research going back about forty years. This was the height of his grandfather Plagueis’ power and the time when his father was first appointed to the senate. Obi-Wan focused on Palatine’s activities and Qui-Gon focused on Plagueis’ actions. They spend hours reading through legislative documents, focusing on laws, taxes and their effects on the businesses that the family owned and/or invested in. Their examinations moved on to include the individuals and clans that both supported and vetoed the relevant items. The task was daunting and when the library announced it was closing for the day, they felt they had made a little progress. As they worked, they downloaded any files that looked relevant onto their data sticks. After the closing announcement, Obi-Wan wiped their search histories and signed them out of the system.

They stopped at a small café on campus to grab a quick meal before returning to Qui-Gon’s transport and heading to the hotel. Qui-Gon swam into the lobby to check into their room while Obi-Wan waited in the transport. When he returned a few minutes later, they grabbed their bags and the backpack with the datapads and data sticks and headed to their room.

The hotel room was smaller than the one they’d stayed in the night before on Coruscant, with two beds and a small nook with water and supplies to make tea and caf but no sitting area or on-site dining facilities. The plus was the high-speed data connection it offered due to its proximity to the university.

Qui-Gon made tea as Obi-Wan pushed the beds together and placed pillows against the wall for them to lean against. He removed his tunic, settled on the bed and removed the datapads and date sticks from his backpack. After setting a cup of tea on each bedside table, Qui-Gon pulled off his tunic and joined his partner. They each took a datapad and loaded it with the information from the data sticks that the other one had loaded. This way they would get a second opinion on all the information and decide together which ones might be worth further investigation. 

A couple more hours of reading through the boring documents and the three hour time difference had their eyes drooping. When they set the data pads aside, they were both exhausted. A few minutes of kissing turned into gentle lovemaking and within a half hour they had done a quick clean up and fallen asleep. 

Not having adjusted to the time difference, they both awakened earlier than they had planned. They dressed, stop in a nearby café for a light first meal and headed off towards the university. They still had an hour until the library opened, so they found a small coral grove and settled in to meditate. Hands clasped and Qui-Gon’s tentacles draped loosely over Obi-Wan’s tail, they drew on their growing bond and wrapped their minds in the comfort of the Force. They used the time to think about what they were doing and to examine the information they had uncovered more closely. Thoughts passed seamlessly between them and when they surfaced, they had settled on a couple of issues to investigate further.

Plans made, they swam to the library building and sat down in the same alcove they’d used the day before. Having decided the previous day not to discuss any information they’d discovered where they could possibly be overhead, they worked in silence. Qui-Gon continued his research into Plagueis, looking for more details on the anomalous legislations he’d discovered while he also looked for a financial connection. It took some time, but he managed to corollate major financial gains for a few shell companies with the implementation of both obscure laws. He downloaded the additional information to a data stick and continued his search for more information. 

Obi-Wan took the same track with his information, looking for financial gain from the passing of the abstruse trade law his father had co-sponsored while still a senator. As he was reading through some information about an odd transportation amendment added to the trade bill, a few names kept coming up in his searches. One was Palu Tonith, a junior senator from Muunilinst from who had co-sponsored the bill with Palpatine and proposed the amendment. Others were Solan Neeja, the senior senator from Corellia, and Belan Gonal, a junior senator from Kuat, who both strongly opposed the amendment. His in-depth searches on those three individuals yielded interesting results. Tonith had risen in power quickly after sponsoring this amendment and had gone on to become an integral figure in the Interoceanic Banking Clan. Both Gonal and Neeja had become mired in intrigue and scandals and had seen their influence decline rapidly, with Gonal dying a few years later in a bizarre transport accident and Neeja disappearing from public life.

Around mid day, they took a quick break in the library cafeteria for food before returning to their alcove. Obi-Wan showed Qui-Gon what he’d found about the two senators and his partner took the hint and started looking for names appearing repeatedly in various questionable documents. By the time they ended their research this time, they had downloaded substantially more information onto data sticks. They decided to order meals they could bring back to the hotel with them so they could finally speak about the things they’d found. 

Propped against the headboard with a plate of seaweed wraps and dried kelp resting on his tail, Obi-Wan shared what he’d uncovered. “Tonith was an inconsequential politician until he partnered with Palpatine to sponsor the trade bill and introduce an amendment which gave the Banking clan veto power over which groups could transport the ores and other materials needed in starship manufacturing.”

“And how often did they exercise that veto?” Qui-Gon asked.

“From the documentation I could find, not too often in the first couple of years but after that it was used consistently,” Obi-Wan replied. “If a supplier or buyer wanted to use CorDuro, Valorum, Ulgo, or Coronet shipping, to name a few, the veto power was invoked. The supplier was ordered to nullify their current contract and renegotiate with an approved shipping contractor.” He looked down at the datapad and continued. “The approved companies all had something in common. Most were members of the Trade Federation, and those that weren’t were either fully owned or heavily invested in by some very powerful people or by shell companies whose actual ownership was deeply hidden. And you can probably guess who those powerful people were beholden to for their rise in influence and wealth.” 

“Plagueis and Palpatine for certain and probably others in their inner circle,” Qui-Gon said. “I’m must say I’m not surprised they’d use their positions for personal gain but to do so with something that could easily be tracked back to them seems out of character.”

“Not so easily,” Obi-Wan countered. “Many of the investments were done through shell companies formed by other shell companies. I made the connection to my family only because of the name of the of one of the companies. The one I decoded was Maughokads, which is an anagram of my grandfather’s given name, Hugo Damask. That shell company owns an eighty percent stake in Duro Shipping that goes back to the early years of Plagueis’ rule.” The revulsion he felt at this discovery was obvious in Obi-Wan’s expression. “I fear as we continue our research, I’ll discover others that are connected to my family. I’ll just have to decipher which ones are anagrams of names or places connected to them.”

“I’ll have to look through the documents I downloaded to see if anything in them fits the pattern you found. But that can wait for tomorrow,” Qui-Gon pulled the datapad out of his partner’s hands and placed it next to his on the bedside table before draping an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Let’s finish our meal and then we can relax for a while.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around one of Qui-Gon’s tentacles and placed it over his groin. “Relaxing will have to wait until after I’ve had my dessert.” 

“We didn’t order dessert,” Qui-Gon retorted with a smile, the tip of his tentacle tracing over the silken sheath under it. 

Obi-Wan placed his half eaten dinner on the bedside table and pressed his hand over Qui-Gon’s groin. “I’m sure we can find something suitably creamy to substitute.”

A burst of laughter erupted from Qui-Gon. “That’s terrible. But the fact that you came up with it must mean you’re feeling a little better.”

“It’s the company,” Obi-Wan quipped as he slid down his lover’s body. He slipped his hand between Qui-Gon’s front tentacles and grasped the soft column of flesh hidden there. “And I’m sure I’ll be feeling even better very soon.” Without waiting for an answer, he bent and took the moist tip between his lips, teasing it with his tongue while his fingers wrapped around the firming shaft. Tentacles wrapped around his ass and hands cupped the top of his head as he set to drive his lover to distraction. 

Soft moans escaped from Qui-Gon as he was subjected to this exquisite torture. He couldn’t help pushing up into that welcoming warmth and soon Obi-Wan had swallowed him fully and was stroking his balls with the tips of his fingers. As the sensations rose inside him, he could feel Obi-Wan rocking against one of his tentacles. He barely had time to wrap another tendril around the base of his lover’s cock before he was exploding into Obi-Wan’s mouth. He slid down the bed as the last shutters of his orgasm faded and drew his lover up for a probing kiss.

They kissed for a long moment, sharing the flavor of his release until only the natural taste of Obi-Wan’s mouth remained. When they broke from the kiss, Qui-Gon flipped their positions and slid down to the straining flesh waiting for his touch. He duplicated his lover’s motions, drawing teasing licks over the tip before swallowing him down. As close as he’d been, it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to come, his release spurting into Qui-Gon’s mouth in thick ropes. 

After milking him dry, Qui-Gon slid back up the bed, initiating another long moment of kissing and exploration until they broke apart with a happy sigh. “Was the dessert to your liking, love?” A smile and a nod were his only reply as Obi-Wan snuggled up against him and closed his eyes. Within moments, they had both drifted off into sated sleep. 


	8. Adding to the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys add a couple of new members to their investigative group.

They rose in the morning and headed to the university as they had the day before, stopping at the same café for first meal as they had when they arrived on campus. They continued their research, ending the day with another five data sticks filled with files that they needed to investigate further. Deciding that they’d obtained all the could from the Arkania university’s library archives, they headed back to Professor Altunen’s office.

When they arrived, she was just ending her office hours and waved them quickly inside. “I was just going to comm you, Qui-Gon. How is your research going?” she asked.

Qui-Gon handed her the identification cards she’d given them and smiled. “We’ve managed to amass quite a bit of information that will need further examination. Hopefully we’ll be able to find enough information to move forward,” he explained keeping the details vague.

Serifa glanced down at the ID cards in her hand and typed some information into her data terminal before looking to Obi-Wan. “As I’m sure you’ve appropriately erased all evidence of your searches from our system and I have removed all information pertaining to these cards, no one will be able to find any information about the purpose of your visit here. So even if someone recognized you and gossips about it, you can create any plausible explanation you choose.”

“Thank you for all your help, Serifa, and your understanding,” Obi-Wan replied. “Not sharing the details of this undertaking is as much for your safety as for ours.”

“That may be true” she agreed, “but sometimes we must assume risks to right a wrong.” She rose from her desk and swam around it. “Let’s head to my home and we can share late meal and talk more before you leave.”

Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, and seeing his nod, agreed. “That is most gracious of you,” he replied as they swam into the hallway. They exited the building, made their way to the parking structures and followed the professor to her off-campus home.

They entered the home to find a dark-haired mermaid floating near the cooking unit. “Good, you convinced them to come,” she said as she swam over and kissed Serina. 

“Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, this is my life-partner, Soliana Endali,” Serifa said with a smile. 

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Professor Jinn. My wife has spoken of you often,” Soliana greeted with an extended hand.

Qui-Gon shook her hand as he replied, “And you as well, Soliana. Serifa’s happiness has grown since you two have been together.” 

When Qui-Gon dropped her hand, Soliana turned to Obi-Wan and gave him a small bow. “Prince Kenobi, it is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance.” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “And please, call me Obi-Wan. Prince Kenobi only exists at boring official functions not at intimate dinners with friends.” 

“I can see why you like these two, my love,” Soliana said to her partner. “There is a tray in the sitting room with refreshments. Get comfortable and I’ll join you as soon as I place the meal into the baking unit.”

Serifa led them into the sitting room and settled into a chair while waving the males to the sofa. A wine decanter and some glasses sat on the low table and she filled glasses and handed them out. She raised her glass and spoke. “To finding a solution to your clandestine quandary.” After taking a sip of her wine she added, “I’m not trying to overstep here but remember I’m here to help if the need arises.”

Obi-Wan took a long sip of his wine and looked for reassurance from Qui-Gon. At his lover’s soft smile, he took a calming breath and spoke. “During our travel here, Qui-Gon and I discussed the possibility that you would want to help. While I really appreciate the offer, and I know you would have some valuable contributions for us, what we are looking into could put you, and Soliana by association, in the crosshairs of some very dangerous people.”

“Of that I am certain, or you would not have gone to all the trouble of coming here to do your research,” Serifa added. “And from what little I know of your reputation, your Highness, whatever you are trying to undercover must be vital import.”

“I assume you have spoken to Soliana about our unexpected visit to Arkania,” Qui-Gon questioned. When Serifa nodded, he continued. “As Obi-Wan has explained, the situation we are looking into involves some very powerful people, so she should be aware of the possible implications as well.”

Soliana chose that moment to come out from the kitchen and settle into the chair beside her mate. “We talked about it when you first arrived,” Serifa explained. “We’ve known each other since our days at university, Qui-Gon, and I know you wouldn’t have asked me to circumvent the rules unless it was of the utmost importance.” 

Qui-Gon turned to look at his lover. “It’s your decision, Obi-Wan. I know that we can trust them with the knowledge but I also know full well what the risks are.” He took one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his own. “You know I would have helped you even if we weren’t together but I can understand your reluctance to include others in this endeavor. I also know how devastated you would be if someone suffered because they were helping you.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, searching the Force for direction. When he opened his eyes, he sighed. “This is not a decision you can make without knowing exactly what we are doing. Let me explain our plan. Once you’ve heard the information and had time to consider fully what your involvement could entail, only then you can you make an informed decision. Whatever you decide, I just need to be certain that anything we reveal here will be kept secret.”

“You have our word, Obi-Wan,” both mermaids replied in unison.

With that agreement, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon spent the next few hours explaining the situation and detailing their plans. Obi-Wan only spoke of the political and financial portions of his father and grandfather suspected treachery. He omitted his suspicions about his mother’s death and his father’s reaction when he’d stood up for himself in his office. They moved from the sitting to the dining and back again during the discussion and both mermaids listened attentively as he and Qui-Gon laid out the things they’d discover during their research in the library. 

When they had finished, Obi-Wan blew out a sigh. “So, I’m relatively certain I can uncover some of the shell companies connected to my family but have no idea how to go about tracing the financial transactions to them.”

“What you need is someone who’s a forensic accountant but who also has a background in political science,” Soliana stated. “I had a student in my advanced political studies program a few years back who was working towards that specialty. He was a Nautolan who completed his undergraduate degrees on Coruscant and came here for his advanced degree. I can’t remember his name.”

Obi-Wan looked over at her with both surprise and relief as he asked, “His name wasn’t Kit Fisto by any chance?”

“That was his name. You know him?” Soliana asked.

“He was a classmate of mine at Coruscant University and we were good friends. I’ve only seen him a couple of time since he moved back to Glee Anselm,” Obi-Wan replied. “I knew he’d been planning on continuing his education but we never talked about what he planned to study.” 

“Last I heard, he was a highly sought after expert in his field and had started his own company,” Soliana explained. 

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” Qui-Gon commented as he squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“I’ll contact him,” Obi-Wan said. “He’s definitely trustworthy so I can only hope he’d be available to work with us.” He grabbed a sheet of flimsie and a pen from the low table, wrote down some information. He rose from the couch and handed the flimsie to Serifa. “Here are the codes for our encrypted comms. Take some time to discuss this between yourselves and fully consider the possible implications of becoming involved in this.” He looked back at Qui-Gon and he swam over to join him. “It’s getting late so we should be going. Thank you for both your assistance and your hospitality. We could not have gotten this far without your help.”

Both mermaids rose and after sharing a look, Serifa replied. “I’m glad I was able to help and will contact you in the next couple of days.”

After brief farewells, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were back in their transport. They talked a bit in the trip back but with the late hour and their long day, they were exhausted by the time they got back to their room. After quick trips to the refresher, they settled into bed and snuggled close together. 

“I knew my father was dishonest but I never expected the level of criminality he has fallen to. I was so naïve, all these years believing that he just bent the rules not that he actually created them to reinforce his power and fill his coffers,” Obi-Wan admitted, his face buried in Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “I love you, Qui-Gon and I know that you love me too but are you sure you want to be part of this? It could end in disaster.”

Lifting his lover’s chin with his fingers, Qui-Gon reassured him. “It also could end with us finding enough information to remove Palpatine from power. We won’t know until we try, and that possibility, is more than enough to make continuing this endeavor our only realistic path. Whatever happens my love, we’re in this together.” He kissed his lover gently before releasing his chin and letting him settle back against his shoulder. Even with all they’d discovered and all they still had to consider, exhaustion won out and within minutes both of them had drifted off to sleep.


	9. Turning to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan turns to a friend to help with his plan

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan greeted the dawn with a multitude of kisses and slow, tender lovemaking. As they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure, conversation turned to their plans. While Qui-Gon took his turn in the refresher, Obi-Wan reached out first to Bail and then to his avunculus, Raymus, to notify them of his expected arrival on Alderaan. After his calls, Obi-Wan traded places with his lover, cleaning up and dressing. Bags packed, Qui-Gon checked out of the hotel while Obi-Wan got the transport from the parking structure. They stopped at a market to pick up travel mugs of tea, a few pieces of shura and muja fruit and a bag of toasted nori strands that they could eat while travelling. 

The two hour trip passed more quickly than Obi-Wan had expected. They discussed the things they’d discovered and tried to figure out how much they should share with Bail and his mother’s family. He was certain Bail would insist on knowing all the details, and as with Qui-Gon, his reluctance to open up had more to do with keeping his friend safe from the fall out rather than any trust issues. But knowing Bail, he wouldn’t care, especially once Obi-Wan revealed all of his suspicions.

When they reached the gates of the Organa Estate, Qui-Gon lowered the window of the vehicle as the attendant approached. “Good Morning, Bail is expecting us, Loran,” Obi-Wan stated from the passenger seat. “He is waiting for you in the main sitting room. I assume you remember the way, Prince Kenobi?”

“I do, thank you,” Obi-Wan replied as the merman swam back to the booth and the gate swung open. Qui-Gon parked the vehicle off to the side of the front door and they exited the transport. By the time, they swam up onto the front entrance, the door was swinging open. “Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, welcome.” Bail greeted as he directed them through the door and into a large room a few meters down the hallway. “Make yourselves comfortable,” he added, waving his hand around the room. He closed the door behind them before sitting down in the chair nearest the sofa where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat. 

“Sorry to intrude on your vacation time with Breha and your family,” Obi-Wan apologized as he looked at his friend.

“No need to apologize. We’ve known each other a long time, Obi-Wan, so I know whatever has you showing up here like this must be important.” Bail turned to the servant who floated in through a different door and smiled. “Tea, caf, or something stronger.”

“I’m okay for now,” Obi-Wan answered and Qui-Gon nodded his agreement. 

“For now, just bring in a standard tea tray, Monia,” Bail said. They chatted about Anakin and Padme’s upcoming engagement while they waited for her to return. When she placed the tray on the low table, Bail smiled. “Thank you. Monia. Please ensure we are not disturbed. I’ll comm you if we need anything else.” 

“Yes Viceroy,” Moria replied before she exited through the side door. 

Bail swam behind her, engaging the privacy lock on that door and then moving around the room until he’d engaged them on the other two doors as well. That done, he returned to his chair. “Okay, Obi-Wan spill. I could sense your distress the minute you swam through the door.”

When Obi-Wan didn’t answer right away, Qui-Gon stepped in. “It’s not going to be an easy story for us to tell or for you to hear, Bail. I know that you and Obi-Wan have been friends since childhood and you trust each other implicitly. But there is more for you to consider here.”

“What else can matter, Qui-Gon? Friends help one another, no matter what,” Bail countered. 

“Safety, for one,” Obi-Wan retorted, “both yours and that of Breha and your families. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“And if I had shown up on Coruscant with something dangerous I needed help with?” Bail asked before answering his own question. “You wouldn’t have turned me away and I won’t either.” Bail rose, grabbed a bottle of l’lahsh and three glasses and swam back to the low table. He poured two fingers of the vibrant yellow liquid into each glass, handed one each to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon then settled back into his chair with his own. 

Obi-Wan drank half of the potent liquor and then looked up at Bail with a frown. “You may change your mind once you hear what I have to say, but here goes. You know that I’ve been at odds with my father for quite some time but a few days ago things came to a head. The quick version is that Father appeared in my office unannounced, ordering me to find a suitable mate to create heirs with by the time of Anakin’s official engagement announcement, and when I refused his command, he swam up to me and wrapped his hand around my neck, restricting my breathing as he lifted me in the air.” Obi-Wan’s hands were shaking by the time he got the last words out.

Bail’s shock at that admission exploded in the Force. “Your father attacked you?”

“Among other things,” Obi-Wan admitted. “When I told my father that I would not marry someone unless I was in love with them, he laughed and admitted that he never loved my mother. On his part, the marriage was a business transaction and once Ashoka was born, he didn’t even bother to keep up the façade for my mother. Basically, he wanted me to suck it up and find a suitable mermaid, convince her I loved her, and have her push out three or four heirs while I fucked around with whomever I wanted on the side. Just do my duty to the royal line, no matter who I hurt or how much it hurt me in the process.”

As Obi-Wan spoke, Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders and sent a wash of love to him over their growing bond. “Tell him the rest, love.”

“There’s more?” Bail blurted out in disbelief. 

“After he left, I started thinking about his admission that he never loved my mother and I started to wonder,” Obi-Wan began, leaning into the bulk of his lover. “If my father was willing to threaten the life of his eldest son and heir, what could he have done if the wife who was just a political tool ever became a threat to his position and power?”

“But you told me your mother’s death was an accident?” Bail queried.

“That’s what I’ve been told since I was a child,” Obi-Wan said. “But how difficult would it be for a being who has access to all types of professionals to make a murder appear to be an accident.”

Bail lifted the glass he held to his lips and drained it. He picked up the bottle and filled all three of the now empty glasses. He swam over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, Obi-Wan, but how do you prove it?”

“I don’t think I can but I need to find out all I can about their relationship during the cycles before her death,” Obi-Wan affirmed. “I may not be able to get proof that would stand up in a court of law but I need to know one way or the other for myself as well as for Anakin and Ashoka. I’m even wondering about Plagueis’ death. Could my father have aided in that as well so he could assume power?”

“What can I do to help?” Bail asked as he swam back to his chair. 

“With that, not much. I plan on visiting my avunculus and my mother’s cousins to talk to them about it, “Obi-Wan explained. “They may not have any concrete evidence but they may have held some suspicions. If my mother had confided in anyone at that point it would have been her cousin, Brilanya.” Obi-Wan glanced back at Qui-Gon before continuing. “But you may be able to help me in another way. Qui-Gon and I spent the last three days on Arkania doing research into the legislation passed in the Oceanic Senate during both my father and grandfather’s tenures.”

Bail was silent for a moment as he looked in confusion between his two guests until suddenly his expression cleared. “You’re looking for corruption tied to your father and grandfather?”

“In short, yes,” Qui-Gon said. “We are looking into laws or codicils to laws that were passed and gave large financial advantages to specific corporations, groups or individuals.”

“The kind of laws that senators looking out for the benefit of all Republic citizens would have opposed, like you, Senator Antilles and Senator Mon Mothma to name a few,” Obi-Wan added. 

“And did you find any?” Bail asked.

“We found a number of things that were suspicious but we need to do more research,” Qui-Gon admitted, glancing over at his lover. “But we need to proceed carefully and in complete secrecy. If any of what we suspect is true, having any hint of our search escaping before we’ve developed an air tight case would be catastrophic.”

“Hence your decision to do your research on Arkania rather than on Coruscant, or here for that matter,” Bail concluded.

“Precisely. We needed to do our research on an archive without off-planet access and with no connection to me or any of my close friends,” Obi-Wan explained. “Qui-Gon has a friend who’s a professor at Arkania University who gave us access to the archive and helped wipe all traces of our visit from the system. And since I have gone to great lengths to hide our relationship from my father for the past three years, the probability of discovery is as low as possible.” When Bail nodded in acknowledgement, he continued. “My connection to Alderaan, with my heritage and my close friendship with you, makes any time I spend here too public. Even if I did the research on secure servers from here or from the Antilles stronghold, the chance of someone questioning what I’m doing is too strong to chance it.”

“Very true but I have someone in my intelligence group that could look into things discretely,” Bail said, his expression thoughtful. He pulled out his comm and sent a quick message before continuing. “Rather than focusing on legislation specifically tied to your family, I can have her focus on laws or regulations that seem to go against what’s in the best interest of the majority of the citizens of the Republic and see what shakes out.” He swam over and disengaged the privacy lock on the main door and settled back into his chair.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door drew their focus from the conversation. At Bail’s call of “Enter,” a young mermaid with long, dark hair and piercing brown eyes swam into the room. Bail waved in the direction of the sofa and smiled. “Shel, I like to introduce you to my friends, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Sheltay Retrac. Officially she is the head of my Senate aides, unofficially she is part of my covert intelligence group.”

Sheltay looked over at Bail in surprise before turning back to his guests with an innocent smile. “Prince Kenobi. Professor Jinn. It’s an honor to meet you both.”

At Qui-Gon’s raised eyebrow, Bail chuckled. “A side effect of being an intelligence operative. There’s very little that escapes her notice.” 

“Well met, Sheltay, and please call me Obi-Wan. The Prince is off duty,” he greeted.

I am pleased to meet you, Lady Retrac,” Qui-Gon said, studying her intently with both his eyes and the Force. “Your affectation of innocent debutante must be a great asset in your position.”

“I was trained by Queen Breha herself, Professor,” Sheltay replied before settling into an empty chair. “Since Bail revealed my true calling, I assume that whatever he volunteered my assistance with is both perilous and important. How can I be of assistance?”

Obi-Wan answered her query. “As you know, I am not only the heir to the House of Palpatine of Coruscant but I am also a direct descendant of the House of Antilles of Alderaan. As such, my Alderaanian values of humanitarianism and ecological import conflict with the capitalist views of the Coruscanti elite. I am looking for information about any potentially amoral legislation that has been passed during either my father and grandfather’s reigns as Rulers of Coruscant and Senior Officers of the Oceanic Republic.” A shocked expression flitted over Sheltay’s face before her training took over and erased it. 

They spent a good deal of time sharing information about what he and Qui-Gon had already discovered, as well as his plan to contact Kit and request his assistance in tracing the financial gains of the less than scrupulous legislation. “But I fear that what we discovered is only the tip of the iceberg and since I expect obtaining concrete proof will be extremely difficult, the more questionable legislation we can find, the more likely we’ll be able to find something with a tangible trail that we can decipher.” 

“It’s a well thought out plan but it’s not without risks,” Bail commented when the explanation was complete.

“Which is why we hesitated to include anyone beside myself and Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan stated. “But not only are we lacking the specific skills to decrypt the information contained in thousands of legal documents, but with the network my father has throughout the senate, I cannot devote the time it would require without arousing suspicion.” 

“Let me make copies of what you’ve accumulated so far,” Sheltay said. “Your idea to stay off the holonet while reviewing the information was a good one and I’ll procure a dedicated, encrypted datapad to work on. Your choice for a forensic accountant is also excellent. Although we’ve never met, Syr Fisto’s reputation is sterling. Due to the confidential nature of the research, I will not include the rest of my team in this work.”

“Thank you, Sheltay, and you too, Bail,” Obi-Wan said. “As I mentioned earlier, I’d hoped to be able to do this without drawing anyone else into it, but I quickly came to realize that would not be possible. But please be careful. My father and his cohorts are not virtuous people and they would go to any lengths to protect themselves.” 

“This will not be a quick process, Obi-Wan, it could take a long time to amass the data necessary to corroborate your suspicions to the point where action can be taken,” Sheltay explained. 

“I’m aware, but I can’t just sit back and ignore the possibilities our research has revealed so far,” Obi-Wan countered. “I cannot stand idly by as the inhabitants of the Oceanic Republic are betrayed by the beings who are responsible to insure their wellbeing.”

Sheltay nodded and turned to Bail. “If there is nothing else, Viceroy, I will take my leave.”

“Thank you, Shel, and keep me apprised of your progress,” Bail replied as she moved towards the door. When it had closed behind her, he addressed Obi-Wan. “So that settles the initial plan for the corruption research but how are you planning to handle your father’s ultimatum.?”

“I have no idea,” Obi-Wan admitted dejectedly. “I was hoping I’d at least find something I could use for leverage, even if it wasn’t enough to remove my father from the throne, by the time of Anakin and Padme’s public announcement but these past few days have shown me the folly of that notion.”

“Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon offered. “A solution will present itself; we must be patient.”

“I agree with Qui-Gon,” Bail stated, “you’ll find a way. On the third issue, when are you planning to head over to the Antilles compound?”

“We are expected directly after mid-meal, so we’ll need to leave shortly,” Obi-Wan explained. “How long this difficult conversation is going to take is anyone’s guess. Would you mind having one of your aides find a hotel room for us for a couple of days?”

“Nonsense, you’re staying here and I won’t take no for an answer,” Bail countered. “The guest house is empty. That will give you two privacy plus give us more time to visit. Also, Breha will skin me alive if I let you go to a hotel.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Obi-Wan chuckled. He rose from sofa and swam over to where his friend was seated. “I don’t know why the fates brought us together all those years ago, but I thank the Force every day that they did.”

“Me too,” Bail answered. “I’ll send you the door code. Message me if you think you’ll be back by late-meal. I know Breha and my parents would love to see you.

“I’ll let you know,” Obi-Wan replied. “I know you don’t like to keep things from Breha, so share as much of our discussion with her as you see fit.”

“I will explain the situation to her. I’m certain that after voicing that sordid tale twice today, you’d rather not do it again.” Bail rose from his seat and hugged his friend. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I have to believe that or I’ll fall apart,” Obi-Wan admitted. Bail accompanied them to their transport and in minutes they were on their way to the speak to his mother’s family.


End file.
